FRIENDS: The Musical
by Gabe
Summary: After a psychic sees trouble ahead for Phoebe and her friends, she decides to bless them with the gift of song. Together, Phoebe and Ross sing their way through a pregancy, until an old flame returns. Joey tries his best to sing his way into Rachel's hear
1. The Gift of Song

The Musical

Written by: Gabe

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kaufman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

****

Author's Note: Some have read my fics before, and have not enjoyed the anti-cliché, slightly unbelievable, and semi-soap opera like story lines that I usually produce, but right here, is a fic that I think everyone can enjoy. It's something that I put a lot of time and effort into, and something I have a lot of faith in. I hope everyone who takes the time to read the story exits the page feeling his or her time was well spent. I have used a variety of songs, and tweaked some of the lyrics, just so they would fit better. Unfortunately, this is the eleventh episode of my alternate season 8, and for those of you who have not read the first 10 episodes, and don't want to take the time to do so, I will quickly bring you up to speed on everything that's happened. Look Below.

After Monica and Chandler's wedding, we learn that it is Phoebe who is pregnant, and not Rachel. Ross is the father. There are no romantic connections between Phoebe and Ross, it simply happened on a one-night stand when both were feeling lonely, much like R/R's baby now. Joey and Rachel slept together after a night of getting completely drunk. Joey fell in love with Rachel, and confessed his love for her to her face, twice. Both times, Joey was politely and sweetly turned down. Gunther won a million dollars, he sold Central Perk to the gang, and now all six are equal co-owners. ****

Everything else should be explained in the story. I hope you all enjoy - Friends, The Musical. 

Chapter 1

Phoebe sat inside the dark office of her favorite psychic, Miss Cleo. It was time for her weekly appointment with the strange woman, and Phoebe looked forward to knowing what the week ahead had in store for her.  


"So how does my future look? Am I still destined to become a lonely female truck driver in my next life?

Phoebe remembered her first visit to Miss Cleo, and how shocked she was to learn of her next life. She had always hoped that she could become some kind of animal in her next life…maybe a kangaroo or a llama. So every time she visited her psychic, the first thing she always asked was whether or not the future for her next life had changed.

A very noticeable grimace came across Miss Cleo's face, and Phoebe immediately braced herself for what she was about to be told. Miss Cleo spoke with a heavy Jamaican accent that always made Phoebe laugh inside, which was good on days like that, when she could tell she was going to need all the happy thoughts she could get.

"Oh my dear, I'm afraid you have more important things to worry about in this lifetime. I see great pain and suffering ahead for you and your friends."

"What? How could that be? Everything was just starting to get back to normal."

"I'm sorry honey, but it is here, in the cards, therefor it is certain."

"What's causing all of this trouble?"

"Love, my dear."

"Well is there anything you can do to help us?"

"Very little, often things like these have to be stopped a long time before they happen in order to be prevented."

"Well can't you bless us all or something?"

Miss Cleo smiled at her favorite customer, knowing of something that might help them through the rough patch of road that was ahead of them. She exited her seat and opened the door to a closet at the back of the room. Pulling out a few bottles of strangely colored liquids, she walked back towards Phoebe.

"What are you going to bless us with?"

"The gift of song."

****

OPENING CREDITS

Phoebe walked along the sidewalk of the busy New York City street, quickly making her way to her favorite coffeehouse, Central Perk. She thought about what Cleo had told her…love was about to cause all kinds of trouble for her and her friends. Thinking about the people she loved, her thoughts immediately went to Ross. They had grown so much closer over the last few months, supporting each other and confiding in one another as they looked towards raising a child as friends. 

It was strange how it all came to be, a simple one-night stand turned into an activity that happened every night, and the idea of a child together really didn't bother either of them. Of course, it wasn't a planned occurrence, but it was not unwelcome. Phoebe had been aching for a baby of her own ever since she had the triplets for her brother and his wife. She anxiously waited the time when she would fall in love and be able to start a family. And even though Ross wasn't the man she pictured herself having a baby with, she knew she loved him just as much as she would love any guy that ever walked into her life, even if it was a different kind of love.

The thoughts of Ross took her over, and she suddenly found herself next to a payphone, fighting the urge to call him. Finally, she inserted the change and dialed his number. She waited anxiously for him to pick up…for some reason the sound of a ringing phone annoyed her.

"Come on Ross…. Pick up the phone…"

As she stood there, talking to herself, she heard the slight sound of music rising all around her. It was quickly increasing in volume, and she frantically looked at the people walking back and forth around her, checking to see if they heard it to. When no one showed any reaction, Phoebe began to get scared. Until, suddenly, without her even realizing it…she found herself singing.

__

We're on this roller coaster ride.

Hold on I'll stay here by your side.

We head up to the sky then we slide back down.

Upside down try to figure out.

Not sure if we could work it out.

I wanna be alone but you feel like home.

Answer! The phone, I know that you're home.

I wanna get you alone, and do it again, do it again.

***************

Ross was brought out of his dream by the insistent ringing of his phone. Another dream ruined. Another dream about Phoebe. He never thought he would find himself in a position like the on he was in, desperately in love with her, and no way to tell her about it. They had agreed from the start, just friends. Only friends. But the desire to cross the line from friendship to relationship was growing stronger every time his eyes caught sight of her.

He reached over to his side table and picked up the phone he kept there. "Hello?"

"Hey." The sound of Phoebe's voice brought an immediate smile to his face.

"Hey Pheebs, what's going on?" His voice sounded slightly concerned. They didn't call each other that often…probably because they spent almost every waking moment together…but whenever they did it was usually something important.

"I was just wondering if maybe…I could stop by for a little while?" She felt kind of silly bringing it up…but it really wasn't uncomfortable ground between them. Most of their time alone lately had been spent doing the same thing.

"Sure," he smiled, happy that she was coming over and that he would get to see her. Sometimes it really bothered him that their get together meant so much more to him than they did her, but other times the urge to just be around her was so bad, he didn't really care about anything else.

"Great. I'll be over in about 15 minutes."

**************

Joey sat at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal with some strange cartoon character on the front of the box. He was trying his hardest to work on the word scramble that was on the back of the box, but his mind kept wondering back to Rachel. Twice, she had turned him away. Twice she told him she loved him, but not like he wanted her to.

His thoughts were finally taken off her when his best friend, Chandler Bing, came walking into his apartment. "Hey Joe."

"Hey. Why are you up so early on a Saturday?" Chandler always slept late on the weekends; it was a habit that not even his beautiful wife could seem to break. 

"Monica is getting ready for her convention up in Connecticut. She's done packing, and now she's busy making a 30 page list of everything I need to do while she's gone."

"Oh."

Chandler eyed his friend, trying to figure out why he was getting such limited reactions. "You ok Joe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…Just still trying to deal with this Rachel thing."

"What Rachel thing? I thought there was no more Rachel thing."

"There isn't. At least to her there isn't," he sighed and dropped his spoon in his bowl. "She's just hard to get over."

"I know it's tough man…I was screwed over by a lot of girls when I was single…but you get over it, trust me. The day's gonna come when you're going to fall in love again."

"I don't believe in love," Joey's voice was cold. Like he fully believed what he said…as if he had no doubt that love did not exist.

Before Joey could elaborate on his comment, he heard music start to rise from somewhere around him. Wondering if he was the only one hearing it, he turned to Chandler, but he too was searching for the where the music might be coming from.

Chandler glanced all around the living room, checking under a chair and then under the couch. The music was quickly rising in volume, and before he could open his mouth to inquire Joey about it, he heard Joey's voice.

__

You don't need to hear it

But I'm dried up and sick to death of love

If you need to know it

I never really understood that stuff

All the stars and bleeding hearts

All the tears that welled up in my eyes

Never meant a thing to me

Read 'em as they say and weep

I've never felt enough to cry

I used to be the main express

All steam and whistles heading west

Picking up my pain from door to door

Riding on the storyline

Furnace burning overtime

But this train don't stop,

This train don't stop,

This train don't stop there anymore.

Chandler could see his friend's heart breaking. He never knew Joey felt this strongly. And now, his once lovable and out going best friend seemed to be a broken man. Chandler slowly started to walk towards his friend, but before he could try to comfort him, he moved away. Chandler kept his voice low, trying to calm him down…he knew he was feeling a hundred different emotions at once…and he just wanted to help.

"Joe…falling in love is a wonderful thing. And yeah, sometimes, it doesn't work out in the end, but that doesn't mean you'll never love again. Falling in love isn't only about finding someone to spend your life with…sometimes it's just about finding someone to give a piece of your life to. Sometimes it's just meant to set your life off in a new direction, and sometimes it's just there to teach you something about yourself. Hell Joe, sometimes it's just an adventure." He sat down on the stool, facing the living room where Joey was still pacing the floor. "Falling in love is supposed to make you feel alive. And even though you got hurt in the end…wasn't it worth it? I mean think about it Joey. Have you ever felt more alive than you have these last few months? Wasn't falling in love the time of your life?…It should have been…Because if it wasn't…You didn't really fall in love." Chandler waited a moment, giving his words time to soak in. 

Joey was still pacing the floor. He didn't want to hear what Chandler was saying, much less try to believe it. But before he could really think about his situation, the sound of Chandler's voice caught his attention.

__

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test and don't ask why.

It's not a question but a lesson learned in time.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end there's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

Chandler places his hand on his best friend's shoulder, and gave him a reassuring nod. "You're gonna be fine Joe." And with that, he walked out of his apartment.

***************

Rachel had been interviewing potential managers all day. As if she didn't already have a job, now she was in charge of finding someone to take Gunther's place as manager of Central Perk. The group had purchased the place from Gunther, and as far as she was concerned, it was the greatest thing they ever did. They all loved this place, and now they all had a piece of it. And the best part was, they got to be apart of it together.

After the 7th failed interview, she took a lunch break. The events of weeks passed clouding her mind. She wasn't going to lie to herself; she had fallen in love with Joey. But she was just too afraid to fall in love with one of her friends. She couldn't lose Joey. He meant too much to her, and she just wasn't willing to take the risk.

She had fallen in love with a friend once, Ross. And it ended badly, dragging on for years and years because even when they weren't dating, they were together. They're group was close, and a breakup wasn't going to damage their friendships as a whole. She was so afraid the same would happen with Joey.

She kept picturing herself giving in to him, allowing them to be together. But in every scenario she could come up with, she still had doubts. Joey was a womanizer, he always had been. And now, he was asking her to trust him, to trust that he would never cheat, that he would never be unfaithful. And as much as she loved Joey, she found it too hard to believe. She never thought Ross would cheat on her, and Ross was the least womanizing man she had ever met.

But she still couldn't put it all past her. The image of Joey was still in her head. She sighed and walked to the window, staring out at the busy street that ran in front of their apartment. She glanced around the coffeehouse, glad that no one was around. As she heard music rise in the background, she began to sing.

__

If in my world  
If it should all fall down  
Will you be there?  
Be there to turn it around  
Will you still care  
Can I depend on you to see me through this life?  
And if it all goes wrong  
Will you still make it right?  
It's easy to be there through the good times  
But when the times get hard  
Will you still be on my side?  
  
Are you gonna be there when the rain comes?  
Are you gonna be there with a warm touch?  
Can you swear you'll be there with a real love?  
Are you gonna be there?  
  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times?  
Through whatever we'll be will you still be mine.  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime?  
Are you gonna be there?  
  
When I need someone beside me  
Someone there for me  
Are you gonna be there?

She kept asking those questions to Joey in her head. And she kept picturing him saying yes to every single one. And she kept picturing herself not believing it.

**************

Chandler strolled into his apartment, hoping that he would be able to get his wife out of the bad mood she had been in all morning. That was why he went over to Joey's so early…but the heartbroken aura around his pad just didn't suit Chandler. "Honey, I'm home." He gleefully informed her, after closing the door behind him.

Monica was busy writing on a pad of yellow legal paper. "Oh joy," was all she responded, the sarcasm overwhelmingly obvious in her voice. She hadn't been happy with him the last few days. He knew how important this meeting in Connecticut was, and he still made no attempt to help her get anything done. He went on with his life as if she wasn't going to go anywhere. He was taking her for granted.

"What's wrong with you?" He bit back. He understood she was stressed, but he was in no mood to be treated like that.

"Whatever do you mean dear?" She questioned him, sarcasm overflowing the room.

"What's with the attitude?"

Monica was ready to scream. How dare he walk in here and start giving her more things to worry about? She felt like screaming…so she did…in the form of a song.

__

Well I'm sorry about the attitude

I need to give when I'm with you

But no one else will take this shit from me

Chandler looked on in shock as his wife continued to scream/sing at him. He had no idea where the music was coming from…and he had no idea how Monica had come up with these lyrics.

__

Oh god I shouldn't feel this way!

Reach down your hand in your pocket

And pull out some hope for me, it's been a long day

Always, ain't that right?

And no lord your hand won't stop it

Just keep you trembling

It's been a long day, always/

Ain't that right?

She was so frustrated with him; she couldn't look at him anymore. She sighed and walked towards their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Leaving a wide-eyed Chandler Bing to look on in absolute shock.

*******************

There they were, wide awake, lying wrapped up in one another, just enjoying the feel of being close together. Both of them loved one another, yet neither of them had the courage to say it. They were both afraid that the other was looking for something different, for someone different. For someone that wasn't them.

Ross ran his hand over her bare stomach, feeling where she was just starting to show. Somewhere inside her was a living being, half him and half her, and he couldn't have been happier about it.

Phoebe turned back to him, and noticed the bright smile on his face. "What's that huge smile for?"

Ross just smiled. He tried to find the words to explain to her why he was so happy. "I don't know…" He smiled again, and started to sing.

__

It's the perfect time of day To throw all your cares away Put the sprinkler on the lawn And run through with my gym shorts on Take a drink right from the hose Change in to some drier clothes Climb the stairs up to my room And sleep away the afternoon 

It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone Then you try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn When you try to see the world beyond your front door Take your time, 'cause the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile When you realize that a guy my size might take a while Just try to figure out what all this is for 

__

Pinch me. 

I must still be dreaming.

To be continued…. REVIEW PLEASE!

{Featured in Chapter 1 were the following songs.}

Answer the Phone ~ Sugar Ray

This Train Don't Stop There Anymore ~ Elton John

Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) ~ Greenday

Are You Gonna Be There ~ Nsync

Long Day ~ Matchbox Twenty

Pinch Me ~ Barenaked Ladies


	2. So Much for the Afterglow

The Musical

Written by: Gabe

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kaufman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

Chapter 2

Phoebe once again found herself walking down that familiar road towards Central Perk. She had left Ross' only a few minutes ago, while he was sleeping. She had to be at the coffeehouse at five o'clock to take over for Rachel. She was supposed to continue interviewing potential managers until seven, when Rachel was scheduled to return and close out the night. 

As she stepped through the familiar doors of Central Perk, she took note of how crowded it was. She smiled, knowing that their business was doing well, and enjoying the fact that at least one thing was going good in her life. When she walked behind the counter, she found Rachel slouching on a stool, the look on her face told Phoebe just how bad her day had been.

"Thank god you're here," Rachel managed to mumble out between clinched teeth. "I am going home, and taking a nice, long, relaxing bath, before I have to come back here, and deal with these high school morons again!" Rachel gave Phoebe no time to respond, she simply picked up her jacket, walked passed her, and out the door.

Judging by Rachel's mood, Phoebe could tell that most of the people she was going to meet, she wasn't going to like. She slid her jacket off and hung it on the employee's rack in the corner. She made herself some coffee and scanned the crowd of mostly young men who were busy filling out applications. She sighed, anticipating the long two hours ahead of her. She turned to take a look at the clock on the wall, and heard the door to the establishment open again. 

"Great," she mumbled under her breath, "another idiot to join the party." When she turned to see what exactly the competition's newest idiot looked like, she saw someone she thought she would never see again.

Staring right back at her, only a few feet away, was the man she fell in love with so long ago…David.

************

"Monica, open the door. Please? Your flight leaves in two hours and I don't want you to go while we're still fighting." Chandler had been trying to get her out of their locked room for hours, and she wasn't budging. She hadn't said anything to him in awhile, and he was beginning to wonder if she was still alive in there. "Ok…if you don't want to talk to me…alright, I'll accept that. But at least say something so that I know you're still alive in there."

"Go away, Chandler." Not the response, he wanted to hear, but at least it was something. Those were the first words she had said to him since she slammed the door on him so many hours ago. He put his head in his hands…he didn't even know what the fight was about. All he knew was that she was mad at him, and that he wanted to fix it.

"Alright Mon, I'm gonna get in the shower and get cleaned up before I take you to the airport…maybe you'll wanna talk when I get out." He waited a moment to see if she would respond, and when she didn't, he headed towards the bathroom to take his shower. He hoped they could work this out before she left for her convention in Connecticut. It was going to be their longest time apart since they got married, and he didn't want to have spent it angry.

Monica was lying down on their bed, trying her hardest to ignore everything that Chandler said. She wrote him a letter…but it didn't make much sense to her, so how could it to him? 

She couldn't figure out what was wrong…but something was definitely wrong. Things had changed between them. It wasn't that Chandler had turned into a bad husband, or that she still didn't love him…but they weren't connecting anymore. Everything seemed so…plain.

She couldn't remember the last time they really fought…and that bothered her. Everything about them was good and happy. But good and happy all the time is always boring.

They weren't moving forward, and they weren't moving backward. They were doing the absolute worst thing people can do…they were standing still, and Monica was quickly growing tired of it. She sighed and glanced around their room...their own personal haven. It felt odd to be lying in their bed alone. 

She spent the next several minutes trying to pinpoint her problem…and then, for the second time that day…she heard music.

__

We never talk about the future.

We never talk about the past anymore.

We never ask ourselves the questions to the answers,

That nobody even wants to know.

I guess the honeymoon is over,

So much for the afterglow.

Slowly, she pulled herself off their bed, and walked to their door. She opened it just wide enough to stick her head through, and look around for Chandler, when she didn't see him, she walked to the table and sat the letter she had written for him down. She walked into the living room and slung both of her bags over her shoulders, then picked her plane ticket up off the table. Slowly, she started towards the door. Singing lightly enough so that Chandler couldn't hear her from the bathroom.

__

I remember we could talk about anything.

I remember when we used to want to hangout.

She glanced back into the apartment one last time, and sighed.

__

So much for the afterglow.

***********

It seemed like they spent hours just staring at each other, not a single word spoken. She couldn't believe it was him, she couldn't believe he was here, and she couldn't believe that all she could think was, 'What is Ross gonna say?'

She knew her and Ross weren't anything…yet. But she felt as if they were in the realm of possibility. Sometimes she thought that they were as close as right around the corner. Finally, David spoke. "Phoebe…do you wanna take a walk?"

Phoebe nodded and told one of the waitresses, Ally, to watch over the place for awhile. Silently, they both exited Central Perk, and began to walk around the neighborhood. 

Once again, David took the initiative in breaking the uncomfortable silence that lied between them. "So where should we start?"

"I don't know…" she laughed a little, "Well, you haven't said hello yet…"

"Hello…oh yes, hello…I almost forgot…Well I did forget…" He looked at Phoebe, and sighed.

__

Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been a while where should we begin…feels like forever…  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
I remember…

Phoebe stared at David in shock…she hadn't expected the blessing to affect him too. She watched in awe as he continued…

__

When you are with me  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

David opened his mouth as if to continue…but Phoebe pressed her finger to his lips to silence him. Instead, she began to sing.

__

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around, in an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there

When you are with me  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

They had somehow done a full circle, and now found themselves right back in front of Central Perk again. Singing together while an audience of people gathered around them…

__

When you are with me  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

And then, their lips were together. During the kiss, only one word was floating around in Phoebe's head, 'Ross…"

But, everything was balanced. Because in Ross' head, he was only thinking one thing too, 'Phoebe…'

As he stood there in the crowd, watching them kiss.

*******

Rachel pushed open the door to Monica and Chandler's, her intentions being to say goodbye to Monica before she left, and then head home for a relaxing bubble bath. But the instant her eyes took in Chandler, she knew her bubble bath plans were out of the question. He was sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands, looking as if his world had just ended. Rachel slowly closed the door behind her and walked closer to Chandler.

"Chandler, honey, what's wrong?" she knelt down beside him, trying to get a look at his face.

"I wish I knew."

"Where's Monica? Don't you have to leave for the airport soon?"

"She's gone already. She left," he mumbled, still not looking up.

"Did you guys have a fight?" This time Chandler didn't answer with words, only with the slow nod of his head. "What was the fight about?"

"I don't know," he laughed a little, but still didn't raise his head. "And niether does she."

"Chandler…what's going on?" She was confused. Nothing he said made much sense to her, yet the suffering inside of him was painfully obvious. 

"Read that," he said, finally taking his head out of his hands, and throwing the letter he found from Monica in front of her. 

****

Dear Chandler,

Before you read any farther, please know that this letter is not about me leaving you, or not loving you anymore. Because I won't, and I will forever. 

I know your confused right now. But so am I. I'm not sure what's wrong, but I am sure that something is. Things aren't the same between me and you…something is missing. I don't feel like we're Monica and Chandler anymore…I feel like we're some combination of the two, not even individuals anymore, just a husband and wife who have one way or another been bonded into one thinking, loving…and I'm sorry to say, boring, machine.

Don't tell me that you haven't noticed it too, because I know you have. I feel like I've changed you. And at first I thought it was for the better but now I fear that it wasn't. You're not the same anymore. You're not the free spirit, you don't have that lovable pessimistic quality that drew people to you…and I really don't think your as happy as you used to be.

Anyway, I'm going to go ahead with my convention in Connecticut, but I'll be back in four days.

And I will be back.

Maybe this time apart will re-spark something, or help us each to find that something that we seem to be missing. Sometimes, time apart is healthy, and sometimes it's just painful. But either way, please know that I'll be back to you when it's over…and with any luck…this problem will be fixed…Even if we're not sure what the problem is.

The chances of you understanding this letter are slim, I know. But you shouldn't understand it…and you won't understand it…and I don't think your supposed to understand it…

I'm sorry.

Please, wait for me. 

All my love, Monica

After she read the letter, she took a minute to digest what she had just read. She couldn't believe Monica and Chandler were having problems. They always seemed so happy, so in love, so perfect…but then again, maybe that was the problem. "I…I, uh, I don't get it…what's this about Chandler?"

He shook his head unknowingly. He was still having trouble getting a grasp on everything that was going on. He ran his hands through his hair, and looked up at Rachel.

__

Had a bad day again.

She said I would not understand.

She left a note and said I'm sorry I…

I had a bad day again.

Maybe she spilled her coffee or broke her shoelace, 

Or smeared the lipstick on her face.

But she slammed the door and said I'm sorry I…

I had a bad day again.

And she swears there's nothing wrong,

I hear her playing that same old song.

She puts me off and puts me on.

I had a bad day again.

Chandler got up, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and silently headed out towards the balcony. Rachel could only look on with sympathy, her heart breaking for her friend. "Are you going to be ok Chandler?"

Before he climbed through the window to get outside, he glanced back at her. "Yeah…I'll be fine…I just…I…" He took a deep breath.

__

I had a bad day again.

********

Rachel walked the short distance across the hall into her own apartment. When she entered, she found the mood to be much lighter than the one across the hall. Joey was parked in the chair, a beer in one hand, the remote in the other, and a cartoon on the TV. It was his own personal heaven.

She just stared at him for a moment, taking him in. Everything was so simple for him…things never got complicated unless he wanted them to be. The simplicity. That lovable simplicity kept drawing her back to him.

Finally, she just shook her head and greeted him, "Hey Joey. How's it going?"

He turned his chair around to see where she stood in the kitchen. "It couldn't get much better." He smiled, and sensed the stress that seemed to surround her. "Are you ok Rach? You seem tense."

She sighed, "Yeah, it's just been a b…" She was about to say bad day, but for some reason, decided that after Chandler's day, she didn't have the right to call her's bad. "it was a long day…and I have to go back soon to close out for the night."

He could tell how upset she was about it, and decided that, in typical Joey fashion, he would come to her rescue. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you stay here, relax, enjoy this stress-free zone, and I'll go downstairs and finish interviewing people."

She smiled, Joey was always trying to help her. It was habit she was sure would never break. "Oh come on Joey I can't let you do that, it's not your turn."

"Rach, shh. Just shh. Quiet. I'm going downstairs to do this for you, and you are going to put some bubbles in our tub, and make yourself feel better. Okay?" Before she could respond he started walking towards the door.

"But Joey…"

"No buts Rach. Now go." He smiled, and motioned towards the bathroom. "I'll be back later."

She sighed, defeated. "I can't believe you would do this for me." She could only return his smile as he closed the door behind him.

*********

He closed the door behind him, and then quickly leaned back against it. His eyes closed, and he sighed. Things were not getting any easier, and he knew she could tell he was still in love with her.

He thought about what she said, 'I can't believe you would do this for me.' He laughed to himself, if she only knew all the things he would do for her.

__

When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I would offer you a warm embrace,  
To make you feel my love.  
When evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years,  
To make you feel my love.

Joey began walking away from the door, and towards the stairs that led down. The song's melody still swimming in his head.

__

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.  
  
_I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you.  
I'd go crawling down across the avenue.  
No, there's nothing I wouldn't do,  
To make you feel my love._

Joey stopped halfway down the flight of stairs, and debated going back upstairs. Everything inside of him was screaming for him to run back and tell her again, how he feels. But there was that small part of his mind, that part that had already been rejected twice, that told him to keep walking.

And that small part won the argument. Joey sighed and kept walking.

__

The storms are raging on the rolling sea,  
Down the highway of regret.  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.  
  
There is nothing that I wouldn't do,  
Go to the ends of the earth for you,  
I'd make you happy, make your dreams come true…

Joey stepped out of his building and looked around at all the busy citizens of the world's greatest city, New York.

__

To make you feel my love.

He was about to turn and head towards the coffee shop, when he spotted Ross across the street. He was sitting on the steps of his apartment building, looking as if evolution had just been proven false.

**********

Rachel found herself staring at the door that Joey walked out of for longer than she really should have. She wanted to deny her feelings, she wanted them to go away…but they weren't. And now she found herself head over heels in love with a man who she would never allow herself to have.

She found herself acting like a schoolgirl with a crush.

She laughed out loud…she couldn't believe she was acting the way she was.

She sat down in the chair he has been sitting in and turned back towards the TV. She smiled at the cartoon on the screen…this whole area just screamed at her, 'Joey was here!'

She grabbed the remote control and turned off the TV. And when the room should have been filled with silence, it was instead filled with music.

__

You know, everything that I'm afraid of.

You do, everything I wish I did.

Everybody wants you, everybody loves you.

She got out of the chair, and started to walk around their apartment. 

__

I know, I should tell you how I feel.

I wish, everyone would disappear.

Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me

And I'm too scared to say

She peaked into his bedroom, and saw Hugsy on his bed. She could only smile.

__

Ooh, I got a crush on you.

I know you feel the way that I do.

I get a rush, when I'm with you.

Ooh, I've got a crush on you,

A crush on you.

She danced around the living room, and soon found herself in the kitchen. She grabbed the broom, and began to dance around their apartment with it.

__

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to.

Sometimes, you tell me thing that I don't want to know.

I just want to hold you.

You say, exactly how you feel about me.

I wonder, do you know that I feel this way?

Ooh, I got a crush on you.

I know you feel the way that I do.

I get a rush, when I'm with you.

Ooh, I've got a crush on you,

A crush on you.

She was laughing out loud. Half laughing at herself, and half laughing at how much fun she was having. She hopped onto their couch and looked out their window.

__

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody,

But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows.

I've got a crush on you,

A crush on you, I got a crush…

You say everything that no one says,

But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel,

I will always want you, I will always love you.

I've got a crush...

She smiled as she saw him come out of the door at the front of their apartment building. 

__

I've got a crush on you.

She picked herself up off the couch, and headed towards the bathroom. Crush or not, she needed a bath.

*********

Joey ran across the street to see what was wrong with his friend. Ross looked horrible, a strange trend that Joey was seeing among his friends today. "Hey Ross, what's wrong buddy?"

Ross looked up at him, "I blew it man. Somehow, someway, I blew it."

"Blew what?" Joey was unsure of what he meant. He felt bad for asking, but he had been so wrapped up in his own problems lately everyone else's had kind of gone away.

"With Phoebe, I blew it." 

Phoebe. Now Joey remembered. He knew the two of them had been going around in circles for awhile now, and he guessed something had put a stop to all the games. "Why? What happened?"

Ross sighed, "David is back. The love of her life, Mr. Russian Scientist, I'll always wait for you David, is back. And now, anything that I might have had with Phoebe is gone."

"Come on Ross, you don't know that. Just because he's back doesn't mean they're going to get back together."

"I saw them kissing…quite passionately in front of the coffeehouse today. Trust me, they are most definitely, back together."

Joey took a seat on the step next to his friend, letting everything he just heard sink in. "Ross…sometimes, these things happen. And you have absolutely no control over them, which makes them even harder to deal with…but you do deal with them. There's just nothing you could have done…sometimes things just don't work out the right way…and you have to move on. Chalk it down to learning and move on. It's not your fault, it's not her fault, and it's not David's fault…Maybe it was just fate."

Ross shook his head. "No. It was my fault. I could have stopped this. I could have told her."

"Told her what Ross?"

"That I loved her." Ross didn't blink, he looked Joey square in the eyes. He loved Phoebe. And right now, he didn't care who knew it, because it didn't seem to matter anymore. 

"So why didn't you tell her sooner?"

"Because I didn't know it for sure until now…You know? Like, you don't know what you have until you've lost it."

"Yeah…I do." He didn't know what to say to him…thinking about someone else's problems just wasn't something Joey was capable of at that moment.

Finally, Ross turned away from Joey and stared across the street at the coffeehouse.

__

The bluest of blue, that's what her eyes are,

That's what I am today.

And if I had it all to do, all over again.

I wouldn't have waited so long, to say,

I can't live without you,

Don't want nobody else,

Baby listen very closely…

I love you.

He turned to face Joey, the tears swelling in his eyes.

__

I couldn't lie, she couldn't wait.

I love you came too late.

I'd give my life, for yesterday.

I love you came too late.

He turned away, not wanting anyone to see the pain he was in.

__

I should've seen the signs, paid her more attention,

But I pushed her love, away.

So she found someone to give her what she needed.

Somebody else not afraid, to say,

I can't live without you,

Don't want nobody else,

Baby listen very closely…

I love you.

Ross stood up, ready to go back inside his apartment building. He took one long, last stare at the coffeehouse across the street, where Phoebe and David were probably inside, falling deeper and deeper back in love by the second.

__

I couldn't lie, she couldn't wait.

I love you came too late.

I'd give my life, for yesterday.

I love you came too late.

Ross walked back inside his apartment building, and up towards his home without even saying goodbye to Joey.

Joey just sat on the porch a few more minutes. He couldn't believe everything that was happening with everybody. He sighed with a little relief, thinking Monica and Chandler were still ok, still unaware of the screaming, the note, and the bad day.

**********

What Ross and Joey didn't know was that Phoebe and David had left the coffeehouse long ago. They were now back at Phoebe's place, lying in each other's arms, remembering exactly how it felt the first time they had done so. 

It would have been a perfect moment, it Phoebe could have just shaken the thought of Ross from her head.

"Phoebe…I need to talk to you about something." David looked down at where her head rested on his chest.

"Ok, what is it?" She looked up at him, wondering what else he could have forgotten to say.

"I lied about something." He paused, "I do have to go back to Russia."

Phoebe waited to see if he was kidding, and when it became painfully clear that he wasn't, she jumped straight out of the bed. "Why?! Why would you get my hopes like that?! Why would you make all those promises that you knew you couldn't keep?!"

"Because…I thought if you knew I was going back, you wouldn't let yourself get close to me again…And I wanted you to get close to me…"

"So that's what this is about?! That's what we are about?! I'm just sex to you?!"

"No Phoebe! God no…It's just, I wanted you to remember how we were…That way you would be more likely to say yes when I asked you the question that I'm going to."

Phoebe immediately froze. She thought she knew what the question might be.

"Phoebe…I want you to come back with me…to Russia."

Not the question she was expecting, but a hard one to answer none the less.

********

Joey had been interviewing guys for the position all night, and he was tired. None of them would work. Not a single one of them seemed capable enough of running Central Perk. 

Joey glanced at the last application, it was from someone named Nic Maxwell. He called him into the back office and waited for him to come through the door. Joey could usually tell just by their look whether or not they could handle the job. Joey waited for the next final slob to walk through the door, and was absolutely stunned.

Long legs, long blonde hair, a shirt that was almost too tight to wear, a skirt that barely covered her from the world, and the sexiest pair of shoes Joey had ever seen.

Nic smiled at him, "Hi I'm Nic. That's short for Nicole."

Joey could only smile back.

********

So there they were, standing in front of the long passageway that led to the plane. 

And only one of them had a bag.

They kissed, and hugged, and held each other, until the final boarding call. David looked into her eyes, silently telling her he had to go. She only nodded, knowing her voice probably wouldn't work. As he slipped out of her grasp, she handed him a note. He nodded, and slowly turned to walk down the passage, taking the first steps of his journey back to Russia.

Phoebe walked to the large window, and looked out at his plane as it made it's way to the runway.

Meanwhile, inside the plane, David began to read the note that Phoebe had give him.

As Phoebe watched his plane lift its way into the clouds, she could only sing along with the heartbreaking words she had written to him.

__

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,   
You get your fill to eat, But always keep that hunger.  
May you never take a single breath for granted,   
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed.  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,   
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.   
Promise me, that you'll give faith a fighting chance,   
And when you get the choice, to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance.

I hope you dance.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,   
Never settle for the path of least resistance.  
Living might mean taking chances, but they are worth taking.   
Loving might be a mistake, but it's worth making,   
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to selling out, reconsider.  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,   
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance.

I hope you dance.

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,   
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance,   
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. 

I hope you dance. 

I hope you dance.

Phoebe turned from the window, and started her way home. It had been a long day, and something told her that tomorrow wasn't going to be any easier.

TO BE CONTINUED….FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD AND HOLY, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Feedback is always appreciated.

Featured in Chapter 2 were the following songs;

So Much For the Afterglow - Everclear

My Sacrifice - Creed

Bad Day - Fuel

To Make You Feel My Love - Garth Brooks

Crush - Mandy Moore

I Love You Came Too Late - Joey McIntyre

I Hope You Dance - Leanne Womack 


	3. Come What May

****

I know it's been awhile but this story is back. I really love this one and I refuse to leave it unfinished. At the pace the story is unfolding I'm looking at it lasting about 5 chapters, so we're halfway there. This chapter features some major plot developments, so I hope it keeps everyone entertained. It also features a song from one of my favorite movies, Moulin Rouge. Enjoy! And be sure to review when you're done!

Chapter 3

__

I wanna wake up where you are…

Rachel wore a smile as she sung in front of her boyfriend, Joey Tribianni. She was standing near the edge of the roof of their apartment building, taking in the beautiful, cloudless, New York City day. Standing a few feet behind her, staring at her with nothing but love in his eyes, was the love of her life. 

She couldn't have been any more in love than she was at that moment. She loved Joey for everything that he was, everything he was going to be, and everything he had refused to become in the past.

She turned from her view of the city to face him.

__

Could you whisper in my ear?

The things you want to feel.

I'll give you anything, to feel it coming.

She walked towards him, and immediately his arms closed around her body.

__

Do you wake up on your own?

And wonder where you are, you live with all your faults…

He was smiling at her, and all she could do was return the look. She loved moments like those when they connected so well.

__

I wanna wake up where you are.

I won't say anything at all.

So why don't you slide?

And then, she woke up. Alone, cold, and wanting him. She really did want to wake up where he was. She hated how something so simple was really so complicated. 

Yes, she liked Joey. Yes, she was falling in love with him. And yes, it was just too much to risk.

She sighed and got out of bed. She had the sudden urge to be with him. She crept towards her door and slowly pulled it open. She quietly sung to herself.

__

I wanna wake up where you are.

I won't say anything at all.

So why don't you slide?

She tried her hardest not to make the floor creak as she slowly moved towards his door.

__

And I'll do anything you ever,

Dreamed to be complete.

Little pieces of the nothing, that fall.

Oh my, put your arms around me.

What you feel is what you are,

And what you are is beautiful.

Oh my, do you manna get married?

Or run away…

She peeked into his room, expecting to find him sound asleep, clutching his bedtime penguin pal. 

But instead, all she saw was an empty bed.

Then the phone rang.

********

Chandler poured down yet another shot of Jack Daniels. He lost count of how many he had consumed since he first took his seat on the bar stool. But he knew by the way the room was spinning around him, it was more than enough. He remembered the last time he was this drunk…he kissed Joey's sister. What a mess that had been… He didn't want to think about what kind of trouble he would be in if he kissed a girl tonight.

Lucky for him Ross was with him, drinking away all his sorrows about Phoebe. He wouldn't let him get into any trouble.

The bartender gazed down at Chandler and Ross, shaking his head at their drunken forms. "Look guys, I called you a cab, it's waiting outside…the night's over…it's closing time."

"Closing time?" Chandler's voice was like that of a child's, begging for everything to be explained to him.

Ross nodded and smiled over at Chandler. "Oh yeah." The last word was held out, as Ross' glassy eyes lit up, as if he just realized the words' meanings. Ross glanced at Chandler as he stood up.

__

Closing time

Open all the doors and let you out in to the world

Closing time

Turn all of the lights out over every boy and every girl 

Chandler looked over at Ross, "Oh! Closing time!" He remembered the song, so he decided to join in.

__

Closing time

One last call for alchohol so finish your whiskey or beer

Closing time

You don't have to go home but you can't stay here

The guys began to walk home, singing like drunks the whole walk home.

__

Closing time

Time for you to go out to the places you will be from

Closing time

This room won't be open till your brothers' or your sister's come

Before Chandler knew it, he was waving goodbye to Ross and walking across the street towards his apartment.

__

So gather up your jackets

And move it to the exits

I hope you have found a friend

Closing time

Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.

As he slammed shut the door of his apartment, reality began to sink back in. He walked to the sink, and splashed cold water all over his face…

"Getting drunk isn't the solution Chandler." He sighed, and glanced towards the phone…Monica…

He had to call Monica.

************

Joey couldn't remember how long they had been talking, he didn't bother counting the hours. They seemed to click so well, like everything about them just fell together perfectly. The story was fairly simple to figure out, she walked in, she was hot, and without hesitation, Joey hired her on the spot.

After giving her a run through of her responsibilities, Joey was ready to head home and tell Rachel the good news, that he had found a manager. But before he left, he had a cup of coffee, and he hadn't got out of his chair since. Once they started talking, neither of them wanted to go home. The rest of the world seemed to disappear.

She liked the Yankees, beer, and video games. To Joey, she was nothing short of an angel. 

"So, I take it you've seen me as Dr. Drake Ramoray on Days of our Lives, right?" Joey flashed his Dr. Drake look and smiled at her, sitting across the counter.

"Yeah I've seen you on TV. It's too bad I hate Dr. Drake Ramoray." She smiled back, stirring her straw around her drink.

"What?! How can you hate Dr. Drake Ramoray?!" Joey stared at her in wide-eyed shock. "Dr. Drake saves lives!"

She couldn't help but smile at his obvious attachment to his character. "Well, I may hate Dr. Drake, but I really like the man who plays him." 

Joey let out a flattered laugh, before noticing the time on the clock on the wall. "Wow. It's late. We've been here awhile." 

"Yeah. I guess we should call it a night. You can head on home if you'd like. I'll lock up." She stood and began to collect the dishes lying around on the tables. Joey also stood, and was about to help her, when she pushed his hand away. "Stop it. It's my job now, remember? Go home and get some sleep."

Joey quickly removed his hands from the dishes and smiled. He wasn't going to protest about not having to do work. "Do you need a place to crash for the night? According to your application, you live pretty far away."

Nic shook her head no. "I'll be fine Joey. Trust me." Joey looked at her for a few more moments, then simply shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Here's the key." He sat the small metal key on the table and headed towards the door. He turned back just before leaving. "I'll see you tommorow."

"You sure will," she answered back, "you definitely will." She smiled as he exited the coffee house, she was really starting to like him.

He was sweet, funny, financially secure…he was everything a girl wanted in a man. And most importantly, he was single.

*********

Monica entered her hotel room after another long day of doing nothing but thinking about Chandler. This time apart was killing her, but yet something kept telling her that it was for the best. Just as she flung herself onto the bed, the phone rang. Lazily, she reached to the night table beside the bed and picked up the reciever. "Hello?"

"Hello. Am I speaking with a Mrs. Monica Bing?"

She rolled her eyes. Even this late at night, the hotel couldn't resist calling to advertise their morning breakfast. "Um. .yes you are."

"Great. This is Samantha down at the front desk. Someone has left a recorded message for you. Should I play it for you now?"

A message? Who would have left her a message. Her first thought was Chandler, but then she remembered how he hated leaving messages anywhere…he always said machines made his voice sound funny. Maybe it was Rachel, calling to see what was going on. "Yeah, go ahead and play it please." She heard a click on the other side of the phone, and then heard the message begin to play.

__

Don't pretend you're sorry

It was Chandler.

__

I know you're not.

You know you got the power, to make me weak inside.

Girl you leave me breathless, but it's ok.

Cause you are my survival.

Now here me say,

I can't imagine, life without your love.

And even forever, don't seem like long enough.

Cause every time I breathe I take you in.

And my heart beats again.

Baby I can't help it.

You keep me drowning in your love.

And every time I try to rise above,

I'm swept away by love.

Baby I can't help it.

You keep me drowning in your love.

"We're going to be fine Mon. I promise…you know I'm serious if I left a message, cause you know how I hate my voice on these things." He laughed a little. She smiled.

"I love you. I'll see you when you get home. Goodnight."

Then, it was Samantha again. "That's the end of the message ma'am. Would you like to hear it again?"

Monica curled up at the top of the bed, and held the phone close to her ear. She smiled and replied, "Yes…play it again."

*********

Joey walked into his apartment wearing a bright smile. He sat his keys down on the counter, and was surprised to see Rachel sitting in the recliner in the living room, he had expected her to be in bed by now. "Hey Rach." As he walked closer to her, he noticed her demeanor. The phone was clung against her chest, the remnants of tears were obvious in her eyes, and she refused to look directly at him. He rushed over to her side, "What's wrong Rach?"

She didn't want to do this…she didn't want to deliver this news to him, but she didn't have a choice. "Joey, honey, I have some bad news." 

"What? What is it?" He didn't like things to be dragged on. He wanted to know what was going on, and he wanted to know quickly.

"There's been a car accident Joey…she didn't make it…" This was going to be so hard…why did she have to be the one to break his heart? Hadn't she done enough of that lately?

"Who Rach?!" His mind was racing…who had he lost? He hoped and prayed it wasn't one of his sisters. He didn't know many girls that drove…then it him. Phoebe! Joey instantly started praying, Phoebe was like a sister to him…he couldn't lose her…

"Joey…it's your mom." 

The room fell quiet. But deep in the silence…you could hear Joey's heart breaking into pieces.

***********

Nic finished stacking the last of the cups inside the cupboard, and sank onto a stool in pure exhaustion. She glanced at her watch, "God it's late…" 

She would have been done much sooner if she could have concentrated. But every few minutes her mind couldn't help but to wonder back to Joey. She was falling pretty hard, pretty fast. She wiped her hands off with a small towel and threw it onto the counter. Retrieving the keys to the shop from her purse, she grabbed her belongings and walked towards the door.

She stepped outside into the cold of the New York City night, and locked up the place. She turned to glance down the road for a cab, but none were in sight. It was a long, boring cab ride back to her place, and all she could think about was Joey's offer to crash at his place…All she could think about was Joey. She leaned against the brick wall behind her and gazed up at the stars.

__

Maybe its intuition,

Some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes 

I see my future in an instant

There it goes 

I think I found my best friend

I know that it might sound, more than little

Crazy, but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only the sense of completion

And in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

Searching for

I think I found my way home

I know that it might sound, more than a little, 

Crazy, but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

After another moment of thought, she headed towards the address she had given him. After the walked up the stairs she found the appropriate apartment and knocked on the door.

No answer, so she knocked again.

Then, behind her, a door opened. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, no…I'm just looking for Joey Tribianni. He said I could stay at his place if I needed to." 

"Who are you?" The man asking the questions looked in horrible shape. The circles under his eyes were proof positive that he hadn't slept in days, hair was poking out of his skin, making it easy to tell he hadn't shaven in awhile, and his unappealing hair style told her he hadn't washed it in awhile. 

"I'm Nic…Joey just hired me as the new coffeehouse manager." 

"Oh! I'm Chandler Bing, one of the co-owners." He brought his hand out to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you." She shook his hand, and put on the best smile she could manage after smelling his breath. This man had been drinking. "So do you know where Joey is?"

"Yeah. He just came over here to borrow the Porsche…he had a family emergency and had to leave town…But you can stay here if you want. I have a guest room."

She thought about her options. Stay with the odd dirty guy, or suffer a long cab ride home. She didn't like either option very much, but the latter seemed worse. "Ok…that sounds fine." She walked inside the apartment, and he closed the door.

"Look, the guest room is right over there, and the bathroom is right there up the hall. As you can tell by my appearance, I'm pretty wore out, so I'm going to go sleep for about 24 hours. Use whatever you need. Make yourself at home."

************

Joey was in the driver's seat, speeding the Porsche down the highway at around 90 mph. Joey's mind was racing…he couldn't believe his mother was gone. He had just spoken to her on the phone yesterday…he couldn't believe how fast life could change. He glanced over at Rachel, who had been silent ever since they left. "Are you ok?"

She looked over to him…she felt so bad for him, but right now, she knew she wasn't the one who should be getting sympathy. "I think I'm supposed to be asking you that."

"I'll be fine, Rach." He was holding everything in. He didn't want to break down in front of her…He told her he would protect her from anything if she was to be with him…but how tough would he look if he lost it right in front of her? 

"Are you sure Joey…because it's ok if you're not." She didn't want him to hold anything back…she wanted to know that he trusted her with everything.

"No Rach…I'm not, ok? Because today, I realized how quickly life can change. Today, I realized how quickly you can lose someone you love. And today, I realized that my life is too short for me to just sit and wait for you to come around." There, he said it. He hoped she was happy. 

"Joey…me and you…that's not something you should be worrying about right now. I mean right now all you should have to worry about…"

He interupted her, "We need to stop for gas." He didn't want to hear what she had to say, if it didn't involve them. 

He pulled the off onto the next exit, and stopped it in the Chevron that sat right beside the off-ramp. Before he got out to pump the gas, he asked her, without looking at her, "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, she wasn't going to bother him for anything. "I'm just gonna go to the rest room." 

They both exited the car, and Joey began to pump the gas. He couldn't help but watch her walk away. He adored her…she stole his heart from him, and he knew he wasn't going to get it back.

He didn't want it back.

Joey shook his head and smiled to himself…his first smile since hearing the news. "You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love."

__

Here's how it goes,

You and me,

Up and down 

But maybe this time we'll

Get it right,

Worth the fight,

Cause love is something you can't shake,

When it breaks, 

All it takes,

Is some trying,

If you feel like leavin'

I'm not gonna make you stay

But soon you'll be findin'

You can run, You can hide, 

But you can't escape my love.

************

She didn't know why she had the cab drop her off at Ross'…but for some reason, she had to see him tonight. Things couldn't wait. She made her way up to his apartment, and lightly locked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ross' voice called out from his place on the couch. He sounded horrible, and Phoebe could tell that he was sick. She figured he had probably been drinking.

"Ross it's me, Phoebe." 

He sighed, couldn't this wait? He appreciated the fact that she wanted to keep him informed but couldn't she at least way until a decent hour to break his heart? Did she have to do it in the middle of the night? When he had a splitting headache?

"Can this wait Pheebs? I feel like crap."

"No Ross…it can't wait."

He sighed, "And why not?"

__

Because I don't wanna wait

For our lives to be over

I want to know right now, what will it be?

I don't wanna wait

For our lives to be over

Will it be yes or will it be,

Sorry…

Ross opened the door, and stared at her. "The answer really depends on the question." 

She smiled at him and walked into his apartment, trying hard to come up with the right words to say. "Ross…I don't want to be with David…I want to be with you."

"You know…today, all day, the only thing I could think about was you and him kissing…" He laughed, "I've been going crazy."

"That's funny…Because all day today, all I could think about was kissing you…" And she kissed him. Suddenly, everything that stood between them before was gone…even if only for that moment.

Ross barely opened his eyes after their lips parted…Something else had taken over him.

__

Never knew, I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish, inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

His eyes found hers, and they both wore a smile.

__

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing

Telling me to give you, everything

Seasons may change

Winter to Spring

But I love you, until the end of time

He took her hands in his as he stood up, pulling her closer to him.

__

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

Phoebe smiled at him, and gently pulled out of his embrace. She walked towards the window and she sang.

__

Suddenly the world seems such a powerful place,

Suddenly it moves with such a powerful grace.

Ross followed her towards the window, and joined in.

__

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.

Phoebe turned to him. 

__

It all revolves around you.

Ross nodded his head and sang with her.

__

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide,

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather 

And storms may collide

Ross whispered in her ear, _"But I love you."_

She smiled, _"I love you."_

Ross let his forhead rest against hers. _"Until the end…"_

Phoebe closed her eyes…_"Until the end…"_

Together they turned towards the window. Phoebe's back leaning against Ross's chest, his arms wrapped safely around her. Both of them looking out onto the city. Both of them looking out towards the future.

__

Of time.

Come what may,

Come what may,

I will love you,

Until my dying day.

Oh come, what may

Come what may

I will love….

Ross placed a kiss on her cheek. _"You..."_

I will love you.

Phoebe stared out onto the skyline. Her voice barely above a whisper…

__

Suddenly the world seems such a powerful place....

*******

The Next Morning…

She had hurried home. After listening to his message again, her work just didn't seem that important. She wasn't sure if he would still be sleeping or not, it was only 7:30. She quickly ran up to her door, and was surprised to find it locked. After a minute or two of shuffling through her purse, she finally found her keys. She swung open the door and stepped inside, dragging all her luggage with her.

She heard the shower running, and assumed that Chandler was indeed awake. "Wow…" She smiled and walked towards their bedroom, wanting to put away some of her things. She pushed open the door, and say Chandler still lying in bed. Then she heard the water shut off. She glanced around the room. The smell of alcohol was obvious…

She walked back into the living room in time to see Nic stepping out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe. "Who are you?"

Nic glanced over at her. "Oh, hi, I'm Nic. Are you a friend of Chandler's?" 

Monica's arms quickly folded over her chest. "I'm Chandler's wife."

"His wife? Funny he never mentioned that he was married." She saw Monica's furious look, and tried to figure out what it was for. She glanced down at the bathrobe…"Oh I'm sorry! This must be yours! Chandler just told me to make myself at home. He told me he was wore out and that he would sleep for awhile, and to just use whatever I needed…."

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Um…yes. If it's a problem, just let me hurry up and get changed, and I'll give it right back."

"That's ok, you can keep it!" She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, slamming it shut behind her.

He cheated on her. She couldn't believe he cheated on her.

*That's the end of Chapter 3 folks, still more to come! Please take the time to leave a review, good or bad. Feedback keeps a writer going after all.*

Featured in Chapter 3 were the following songs:

Slide - Goo Goo Dolls

Closing Time - Semi-Sonic

Drowning - Backstreet Boys

I knew I loved You - Savage Garden

Escape - Enrique Iglesias

I Don't Wanna Wait - Paula Cole

Come What May - Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor, from the major motion picture, Moulin Rouge.


	4. Irreconcilable Differences

****

Here's the 4th chapter out of 5. If you must have happy endings, you should probably turn back now. Anyway, I know it's been awhile, but this musical stuff is hard. And I am extremely guilty of starting more than 1 fic at a time. I'll work hard to get the last chapter out soon, so this will be out of the way and I can concentrate on my other fics, mainly Hidden in the Sky. Enjoy Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

__

When we met light was shed

Thoughts free flow you said you've got

Something, deep inside of you

A wind chime voice sounds

Sway of your hips round rings true

It goes deep inside of you

These secret garden beams

Changed my life so it seems

The fall breeze blows outside

I don't break stride

My thoughts are warm

And they go deep inside of you

The clock on the radio showed the time of the night, and kept track of how long he had been watching her sleep. The highway was abandoned, and he couldn't help but glance her way every few seconds. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. She was curled up in the passenger seat, Joey's coat draped over her for a blanket, with her head resting against the window, and Joey couldn't help but wonder how she stayed asleep with the constant bumps and turns of the highway they were traveling.

__

Friends say I've changed I don't listen

Cause I live to be

Deep inside of you

Slide of…

Joey changed the radio station. It wasn't the type of song he wanted to hear at the moment. He wasn't sure where he and Rachel were. She didn't seem to want to tell him anything, and he didn't know if that was good or bad. He tried his best to read her feelings, but he never could. He wasn't that close to her yet. She wouldn't let him be.

He turned his attention back to mother, and all the obstacles he was going to face in the next few days. The funeral, taking care of his sisters, the millions of things he would have to take care of during the next few days. He hoped Rach would stay with him for the next few days, but knew that she probably couldn't. She had a job, and a life of her own to take care of, she didn't have the time to waste a few days with him…

He sighed, somehow, once again, his thoughts had drifted back to her.

Love sure was tricky.

He took a deep breath, and fought back the tears that were threatening his eyes, as Rachel looked on through a half open eyelid.

*******

Ross Gellar had never woken up happier. Lying there, in the comforts of his arms, was the woman he was sure was the love of his life. His eyes fell over her body, and a smile crossed over his face. He could watch her sleeping for hours on end, mesmerized by beauty, dazzled by the peaceful motion of her chest moving in and out. Last night had been amazing. They both admitted they were in love, and agreed not to let anyone, or anything, stand in their way. 

Ross smiled as her eyes started to flutter, and she slowly escaped her night of sleeping. Once awake, she noticed him staring down at her, and she returned the smile. She had never felt as safe as she did when he held her like he was, and if she had her way, she would never leave. "Good morning." She smiled up at him, not surprised that he was up before her. She knew how much he enjoyed watching her sleep. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." He ran a finger gently across her cheek, pushing an astray piece of blonde hair back behind her ear. "You know I'm the happiest man in the world right now."

She just smiled, she knew the feeling. "And why are you so happy?"

"I'm lying in bed with the perfect woman." He began placing a series of kisses along her cheek and neck, knowing that his fun was about to end, because she had to work.

"Ross…" She squirmed a little and let out a slight moan, and then a giggle. "I have to work."

"No you don't. The perfect woman doesn't have to work." He smiled and continued his antics, hoping desperately that she would change her mind about going to work.

"Well then that's not me you're talking about. So, who is this perfect woman?" She smiled, and pushed him off of her. She really needed to get ready to work. Not only did she have several clients, but she also had a shift at the coffeehouse.

"This perfect woman? Wow…she's amazing…" Ross sighed and gazed back at her.

__

She don't care about my car, and she don't care about my money

And that's real good cause I don't got a lot to spend

But if I did, it wouldn't mean nothin'

She likes me for me!

Not because I look like Tyson Beckford

With the charm of Robert Redford oozing out my ears

But what she sees

Are my faults and indecision's

My insecure conditions

And the tears upon the pillow that I shed 

Ross stood up on the bed, and began jumping around, his feet just narrowly missing her every time he bounced, causing her to break out laughing as she watched him hopping and singing in his undergarments.

__

She don't care about my big screen

Or my collection of DVD's

Things like that just never mattered much to her

Plus she don't watch too much TV 

Ross jumped off the bed, landing on the wooden floor of his uncarpeted bedroom. He reached his hands down for Phoebe's, trying to pull her out of the bed, but she didn't seem to want to move.

__

And she don't care that I can fly her

To places she ain't never been

But if she really wants to go I think deep down she knows that

All she has to say is when 

He finally pulled her off the bed, spinning her around in a fake little dance, twirling the last remnants of sleep from their bodies.

__

She likes me for me

Not because I hang with Leonardo

Or that guy who played in 'Fargo'

I think his name is Steve

She's the one for me

And I just can't live without her

My arms belong around her

And I'm so glad I found her once again…

They danced their way into the living room. Smiling and laughing and singing. Enjoying the great feeling that accompanies being in love.

Until Phoebe had to work.

************

Nic paced back in forth in the living room, anxiously awaiting Chandler. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell him. It didn't take her long to figure out what Monica had assumed, and she felt absolutely horrible for it. She should have figured out what was happening sooner, but it wasn't until after she left that she noticed how bad everything she said must have sounded to Monica.

Finally, Chandler emerged from his bedroom, looking hungover as ever. His hair was a mess, his eyes were squinted, and his clothes were wrinkled from an obvious night of tossing and turning alone in their bedroom. "Chandler!" The sudden voice made Chandler jump, and then hold his aching head in pain.

"Ah! No yelling."

"Your wife came by here this morning." That caught his attention. He instantly wondered how she knew he had a wife. He wasn't expecting Monica home until later that day, so he instantly considered her being home early as good news, and a smile crossed his face.

"Where is she now?"

"I think she may have gotten the idea that we slept together last night. She left pretty mad early this morning." His smile fell. What had happened while he was asleep? His mind began counting down all the places she could possibly be, Central Perk, Ross', her parents…or maybe she was just over at Joey and Rachel's place.

"What happened? What did you say to her?" Chandler was already looking for his shoes and coat, not caring that he was in his pajamas. He was going to find his wife, and he was going to fix their problems once and for all.

"She just came in this morning, and started asking questions. I didn't say that we slept together, I just think she assumed it from some of the things I said. I didn't know she was your wife Chandler, I'm sorry, you just never mentioned you were married." Nic sank down in a chair at the kitchen table. She truly felt horrible for what had happened, she didn't want to be the cause of anyone's fights. "I'm sorry. I guess I should get ready for work." She didn't meet his gaze and she walked into the guest bedroom and shut the door behind her. 

Chandler ran a hand through his hair as he debated what to do, but he already knew the answer. He had to find Monica, and he had to fix his marriage.

After throwing on the shoes and coat he had grabbed, he took his keys and headed out the door of the apartment they shared.

*****

Rachel and Joey had finally arrived at his parent's house, not surprised to fine the whole Tribbiani clan already packed inside. The two of them made their way from relative to relative, talking and grieving together, before moving on to the next family member. Joey was glad Rachel stuck by his side, he needed that someone to lean on. And he also knew Rach was glad he was there with her, because she would be devoured if left alone in a room full of Tribiannis she didn't know. They worked so fast that she could get impregnated while Joey went to the restroom.

After two long hours of hugs and reminiscing, it was time for Joey to meet with the funeral director, the part of the day he had been dreading since he heard the news. He understood that his Mom was gone, and that she wasn't coming back, but he knew he wasn't ready to pick out her casket, or what dress she would wear, or how her arms should be crossed…

But Joey also knew that no one else could do it. It had to be him, he had to be the strong one for everybody, and he was feeling that weight growing on his shoulders as the time of the meeting drew closer and closer. Joey walked into the living room of his old house, Rachel by his side, and waited for that dreaded knock on the door. They sat in silence waiting, Rachel knew no words were going to comfort him at that moment, so she did all she could by being there next to him. Then the knock finally came.

Rachel got up and opened the door, greeting the man and introducing him to Joey. After the formalities, she excused herself to the kitchen, giving Joey the privacy he would need to make all the difficult decisions that faced him. 

As she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to find only want Tribbiani in the room, Joey's father. "Hey Mr. Trib."

"Hey Rachel." He eating a sandwich, staring out the window. She knew it killed him that Joey was taking care of everything. He wanted to be the man of the house, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that his wife was dead. Their marriage was no where close to perfect, but he did love his wife. She was his soulmate. And he had lost her.

"You're going to be fine. It's always hard at first." Rachel commented as she took a seat at the table beside him, popping the top on her diet coke.

"I know. It's just hard. No one here to lean on…That's why I'm happy for Joey, he's got you there to lean on." 

"Well, Mr. Trib, Joey and me don't have a bond quite as strong as you and Mrs. Trib did." Rachel leaned back in her chair. She wanted to cheer him up, but all he seemed to want to do was depress her, and force her to think about things she didn't want to.

"Not yet. But I've seen the way my son looks at you. And I've definitely heard how well he speaks of you." He laughed a little, he didn't believe for a second that this girl didn't know how much his son loved her. The Joey he knew was never very good at hiding his feelings. "You're definitely his favorite Rachel."

Rachel sighed and looked away. She didn't want this trip to be about her and Joey, but everywhere she went the topic seemed to come up. "He's my favorite too."

********

Phoebe was too busy hearing the recount of last night's events from Nic to care at all about the waiting customers. Monica and Chandler were her friends, and she loved them dearly, so any hardship they felt, she felt too. She knew how in they love were, and fully expected everything to be okay in the end. It always was. It worked for her and Ross.

Ross…she would be getting home to him in a few hours. She knew they weren't going to go anywhere special to eat or to see a movie…they would do what they enjoyed more than anything else…lay around inside and hold each other. And after hearing the problems everyone was having in their love lives, she was only happier to have finally gotten things worked out and settled with Ross.

She glanced at the clock. Only a few more hours…

Only a few more hours till heaven on earth…

**********

The cab slammed to a halt in front of the familiar restaurant, and Chandler Bing simply threw a fifty dollar bill to the driver before quickly exiting the car. He had searched for her for hours, and this was the only place left. He hadn't planned what he was going to say yet, but he was hoping it would come to him soon, because he was sure she was inside the doors in front of him.

He pushed the doors open and walked into the restaurant, walking passed the waiter up front and heading right towards the kitchen, where he knew she would be. As he pushed the swinging metal door open, he was surprised to see that she indeed wasn't there. He ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to do next, when a voice was heard behind him. "She's outside."

He didn't turn to see who it was, he simply headed for the back door of the restaurant, and walked outside, immediately spotting his wife leaning against the side of the building, faded tear streaks obvious on her face.

"Monica?" He took a step towards her, his hand instinctively reaching out to grab her and pull her close, but she took a step away from him. Her eyes never left the ground below her, and her hands were stuffed deep in the pockets of her white chef's top. "Mon, nothing happened with that girl. She's the new coffeehouse manager, she only stayed the night because she worked late and she lives far away. She stayed in the guest room."

He took a step closer, and again she took a step away. "Mon, look at me. You know I'm telling you the truth."

"I know." She still didn't look at him. Her voice was shaky, and her hands seemed to be trembling.

"Monica…you have to tell me what the problem is. I can't fix what I don't know is broken. I love you…now just help me understand what your feeling."

Monica took even another step away from her husband, before finally having the courage to look him in the eye.

__

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming, Confusing

This lack of self control I fear is never ending

Controlling, I can't seem

To find myself again, my walls are closin' in

Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced it's just too much pressure to take

I've felt this way before, so insecure

Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall, Confusing what is real

Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting, Reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting, How I can't seem

To find myself again, my walls are closin' in

Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced it's just too much pressure to take

I've felt this way before, so insecure…

Before she could continue, Chandler shouting her name, "Monica!" interrupted her. She pulled her gaze away from his, and stared up at the sky, looking at anything but Chandler. "Mon, you've gotta be more simple than this. Just spell it out for me, and answer my question. Why do I feel like you don't love me anymore?"

"Because I'm not sure that I do Chandler."

Everything in his world seemed to stop. The clouds stopped moving in the sky, the leaves on the trees no longer blew in the wind, and Chandler's heart had seemed to stop beating. He didn't know how he managed to get out his next word…"What?"

"I'm sorry Chandler. I really am. But I just don't think you're what I want anymore."

He could feel his whole body begin to tremble. He felt like he would be physically sick. His whole world had just come crashing down. The love of his life, the one person he lived for, his wife and his best friend, was in the middle of kicking him out of her life. And all the sudden he had forgotten how to breathe. "Mon…" he managed to choke out, "what are you talking about? You're my wife, we're in love. You can't just fall out of love in a matter of days."

"Then how come I did?"

Chandler's world started to darken, and before he knew it, he fainted, landed hard on the concrete alley below them.

**********

The cab pulled up in front of Ross' apartment building, and she paid the driver. It had been a fairly long day, and she was ready for a nice relaxing evening. Nic had helped relieve some of the work load, but the story she told about Monica and Chandler weighed on Phoebe's mind throughout the day. She had been getting bad feelings about them for awhile, and she got the horrible sense that something awful was on the horizon for them.

She tried to push it all from her mind as she worked her way towards Ross' apartment. She found herself spending so much time there lately, she was beginning to wonder what need she had for her apartment. As she pushed opened the familiar front door, her breath was taken away. The lights inside the apartment were down low, and hundreds of candles lit the apartment. Everywhere she looked she saw candles and pictures. Pictures of her, of him, of their friends, of their life together.

She took a few steps inside, and slowly closed the door behind her. Her eyes ran over a few pictures by the door. The first was of her when she was pregnant with the triplets, she was standing in between Frank and Alice, smiling wide. The next was of Ross and her, taken in the park one day they had all went out together. Ross was pointing upwards, obviously explaining something to her.

"Hey." She turned her head towards the voice. It was Ross, dressed in a simple white T-shirt and jeans. "It's quite a history we all have. The memories have all been great. I wouldn't trade in the last ten years for anything." He took a step towards her and glanced over the pictures we had been looking at. "But, the truth is Pheebs, I'm just as excited about the next ten years as I am happy about the last ten, because I want to spend the next ten with you. Only you."

He smiled, "So I set this all up, to remind you how great our lives have been, but also to tell you that our future can be even better, if you and I are together. And that's all I want Phoebe. Look at me," he motioned down at his lack of proper attire, "No suit, no tie, no hair gel." He smiled as she laughed a little. "It's just me. And that's the perfect picture. Just me." His left hand moved to brush a stray piece of hair off of her cheek. "Just you." He brought his right hand to her stomach, and gently placed it over her pregnant belly. "And just her. Life can be perfect. I promise you."

__

When the visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surrounds you

Are secrets and lies,

I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope

Keepin' your faith when it's gone

The one you should call, has been standing here

All along

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

Till the day my life is through,

This I Promise You

This I Promise You

He took her hand and led her farther into the apartment, slowly glancing over every picture they passed, the memories and recollections instantly coming back to them both.

__

I've loved you forever

And a lifetimes before

And I promise you never

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word, I give you my heart

This is a battle we've won

Ending this bout, forever has now 

Begun

Just close your eyes each loving day

And know this feeling won't go away

Till the day my life is through

This I Promise You

This I Promise You

Finally, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his, bringing their eyes together.

__

Over and over I fall

When I hear you call

Without you, in my life baby

I just wouldn't believe it at all

Phoebe felt his hands move on her back, and watched in curiosity as he pulled his right arm out from behind her waist, revealing a small black velvet box.

__

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

Till the day my life is through,

This I Promise You

Just close your eyes each loving day

And know this feeling won't go away

Every word I say is true

This I Promise You

Every word I say is true

This I Promise You

"Phoebe Buffay…will you marry me?"

**********

It had been hours since the funeral director left, and Rachel still hadn't found Joey. His dad told her he took off right after he left, saying he needed to be alone for awhile. Rachel glanced over Joey's childhood neighborhood from her place alone on his front porch. She took a step on one of the stairs, and breathed in the cool crisp night air. She was slightly frustrated. Since talking to his father, all she wanted to do was see Joey, but now, he had disappeared on her.

She was startled by one of his sister's walking onto the porch. "Hey…" Rachel didn't finish the phrase, when it occurred to her she didn't know which one it was. "Have you seen Joey?"

"Yeah, I ran into him earlier. He said he was going up to the hill." It was the tough sister. As she got closer, Rachel could make out her leather jacket, and the edge of her voice only added to the image.

Rachel wasn't sure how to carry on a conversation with her, or if she should even try. "Um, where exactly is this hill?" Rachel stood up and brushed out the wrinkles in her slacks. She was tired of waiting for him to come to her, so she would go to him.

"End of the street, take a right up the alley, straight down it you'll find the hill, and Joey." She winked and walked inside the house. Rachel smiled, she seemed pretty friendly for someone who shot her husband. 

Rachel walked off the porch and followed the girl's direction to where Joey was supposed to be. She smiled to herself as she walked down the street, taking in the bicycles that sat in the yards, the basketball goals in the driveways, the grills next to all the houses…Joey must have loved his childhood. It was the perfect place to raise children. Even ten of them.

As she approached the end of the alley, she saw his silhouette on the top of the hill. Carefully, she worked her way up the grassy slant, not wanting to fall or trip. She reached the top, out of breath, and smiled over at Joey, who smiled back. "Geeze Rach, I thought you were never going to get up that hill."

She gasped in fake anger, "You saw me struggling and you didn't help me? Joey Tribbiani I am shocked and appalled at your behavior." She smiled and sat down next to him on the blanket. She saw a picnic basket on the other side of him and laughed, "Having a picnic by yourself?"

He glanced to see what she was talking about, and smirked when he realized it. "Well I thought I might get hungry. And could you imagine how cranky I would be if I was depressed and hungry at the same time?"

She smiled, "See, I knew something was off when you were gone for hours and you didn't come back for food." She leaned back on her elbows, only then realizing how beautiful the view was. The hill looked over a small, wave-less lake. The moonlight shot a bright line down the middle of lake, and the glow from fishermen's lanterns could be seen all around the edges of it. 

He sighed, "Sorry about leaving you like that. I just had to get out of there. It was all getting to be too much…" He scratched the back of his head. "Sometimes you just have to be alone. That's the only way to really clear your head."

"It's ok Joey. But…I have to tell you that…sitting at your house, waiting for you…it got me thinking." She took a deep breath and forced herself to look him in the eyes. "I was sitting there, by myself, waiting for you to come home. And all I wanted to do was talk to you, and just be beside you…but you weren't there. And it hit me. I could spend the rest of my life feeling that same way. Because sooner or later Joey, you're going to find someone else, and you're going to fall in love, and they're going to become the most important person in your life. And I'll be at home, sitting, waiting, and hating myself, because it'll all be my fault.

"I don't want to lose you Joey. But it's not just that. It isn't me not wanting you to be with someone else…It's just me, wanting you to be with me. I know, that I've broken your heart more than once recently Joey and I am sorry. But I've been scared. The last time I fell in love with a friend was with Ross, and you were there to see how that ended…And you and me Joey…this bond, this connection…it's so much bigger than that was…I don't know if I could handle losing that.

"But now I know that I don't want to spend the rest of my life knowing that we never tried. I don't want to spend the rest of my life content that I played it safe. I don't want to spent the rest my life without you, and I definitely do not want to spend the rest of my life angry at myself for not telling you how thankful I am that you loved me."

"Rach…" She shook her head to quiet him, and slowly leaned forward, letting her quivering lips embrace his, steadying her. 

She had her eyes closed as tight as they would get, afraid that if she opened them he wouldn't be there anymore. But when she did, he was there, and he was smiling. She ran a hand through her hair. "Joey…"

__

It's hard for me, to say the things, 

I wanna say sometimes

There's no one here, but you and me

And a broken old street light

Lock the doors, leave the world outside

All I've got, to give to you

Are these five words tonight

Thank You, For Loving Me

For being my eyes, when I couldn't see

For parting my lips, when I couldn't breathe

Thank You, For Loving Me

Thank You, For Loving Me

His lips found hers again, as his hands found her waist, pulling her against him. As they parted, Joey brought a finger to her lips, keeping her silent. He gently lowered her down onto the blanket.

__

I never knew, I had a dream

Until that dream that was you

And when I look, into your eyes

The sky's a different blue

Cross my heart, I wear no disguise

And if I tried, you'd make believe

That you believed my lies

Thank You, For Loving Me

For being my eyes, when I couldn't see

For parting my lips, when I couldn't breathe

Thank You, For Loving Me

His body fell gently over hers, his eyes never breaking their gaze. They were both lost in the moment, lost in each other. Even though they were outside, the rest of the world was shut out, and it was just the two of them, and their song.

__

You pick me up when I fall down

You ring the bell before they count me out

If I was drowning you would part the sea

And use your love to rescue me

Rachel smiled as Joey removed his shirt. Things were finally right in their lives. They had been together before…but in their minds, tonight was the first time.

__

Lock the door, leave the world outside

All I've got, to give to you

Are these five words tonight

Thank You For Loving Me…

*********

One Month Later

The annoying sound of his alarm clock pulled Chandler Bing from his sleep. It took him a few swipes to hit the off bottom, and he let out a relieved groan once he did. He got out of his bed and walked towards his shower. He only had 3 towels now, and he only had them because Phoebe had left them there when she moved in with Ross.

It had been a long month, full of moving boxes and dealing with awkward situations. Rachel and Joey were still living together, and now Phoebe and Ross were too, which opened up Phoebe's apartment for Chandler. He moved into it once Monica dropped the big D word. Divorce. 

Chandler Bing sighed as he thought about his ex-wife, still wondering what went wrong. She had written "irreconcilable differences" on the divorce papers, but he didn't know what those differences were.

Chandler shrugged off the thought and started getting ready for work. 

His life sucked. And he didn't know why.

**__**

To Be Continued…

The final chapter of the musical will be out soon. However, it won't be the end of this story, just the musical part. This series (my episodes + the musical) will be concluded in one more story, which will be released once this and Hidden in the Sky are finished. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all leave a review or drop me a line at ExiledSarcasm@aol.com . Updates will be soon! And if you haven't already, check out Hidden in the Sky, which is posted here on FF.net!

Songs used in Chapter 4:

Deep Inside of You ~ Third Eye Blind

Hey Leonardo ~ Blessid Union of Souls

Crawling ~ Linkin Park

This I Promise You ~ Nsync

Thank You For Loving Me ~ Bon Jovi 

__ __ __ __


	5. Walk On

****

Here it is, the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. It's longer than most of the other ones because it finishes these storylines and sets up for the final fic of this series, In Conclusion. I can't think of much to say. It's been a fun fic to write. I hope everyone has liked it. And, without further ado, here it is.

It was too early for the phone to be ringing, but that didn't stop whoever was on the other side of the line from calling. Joey hoped they would hang up, and let him get back to them later, but it wasn't happening. Joey buried his head under a pillow, which caused a groaning Rachel to sit up in bed and find the cordless. "Hello?"

"Hi. I'm looking for Joey Tribbiani." The voice was very recognizable, it was Estelle, Joey's agent. The woman annoyed Rachel. It wasn't just her voice, but her constant neglect of Joey, she never seemed to be finding him any new roles. 

Rachel sighed as she stretched and moved to lay back down, tossing the cordless phone to Joey. "Honey, it's Estelle." Joey didn't move. He seemed intent on going back to sleep, even if it was the pope on the phone. "Joey…" 

"Ok, ok." He groaned and brought the telephone to his ear, praying that it was important news, for the caller's sake. "This is Joey."

"Joey! Darling! I've got some wonderful news. How would you like to have a role on a new sitcom?!" Joey's eyes shot open, she had to be kidding. He had gone to a million auditions lately and he couldn't remember a single one that went well. He couldn't understand how he got a part, unless of course, the sitcom was another show of the Mac and Cheese caliber.

"What's the show about?" Joey decided to play it cool, although everything inside of him was screaming "Say yes!"

"It's about an older Italian gentleman and three of his sons who all live together in Rome. They want you to play the oldest son. He's charming, handsome, and owns a flower store."

Joey tried not to let his excitement be heard, but he was sure it was obvious. "What network is it for?!"

"NBC has signed it for a 13 episode deal. It'll be a midseason replacement next winter." 

Joey decided not to hide it anymore, he was going to be on a sitcom! A sitcom on a major broadcasting network! "Great! When does production begin?!"

"In a week, on location in Rome." 

"Rome?" Joey's heart sank. Rome? He didn't want to have to leave New York. His friends were there, his other job was there, Rachel was there…They had just gotten together, officially, and life had been great. They clicked together in every possible way. They were best friends before anything ever happened, and it showed when they were together. They were so close because they knew each other so well. There were no limits, and there were no secrets. Joey didn't want to leave that. "I don't want to go to Rome."

"Joey…darling…listen…"

Joey decided it would be best that he didn't hear the rest of her sell. She knew it was a great opportunity, he knew it was a great opportunity, and she knew he knew. Estelle, as useless as she might have been before, was not going to let Joey just sit back and watch this chance at true stardom fade away. Joey knew she would go out of her way to convince him, and he was afraid she might succeed. "Just stop Estelle, I don't want to know anything else. If it's in Rome I can't do it."

"Al Pacino is playing the father." Joey's heart stopped, and his eyes widened. Why couldn't she of just stopped talking?

***********

Central Perk was the village's newest hot spot. Not only was it the same coffee hangout it used to be, it was also a mini-diner and amateur act establishment. The group had gotten together as a whole and discussed the things that they would like to see happen to Central Perk. Monica, of course, wanted to add food to Central Perk's menu. Phoebe wanted to expand the stage for all amateur acts, so people like her would have a place to be heard. After the six of them agreed those were the best changes, they got a loan, bought the lot next to Central Perk, and expanded the shop. It had only re-opened a week ago and people everywhere loved it. 

Phoebe peaked her head into the back kitchen. "I need a x-ray, stethoscope, and a blood pressure reading, STAT!" Phoebe paused for a second. "Sorry…that was hospital talk…what I meant was I need a breakfast meal with the bacon, not the sausage and a glass of OJ on the double!" She smiled, and headed back out into the shop.

Chandler rolled his eyes. He was stuck cooking, and even worse, he was stuck in a room with his ex-wife. Granted, she had never been mean or rude towards him, but he didn't care. She broke his heart, for no apparent reason, and for that she would forever be a bitch in his book. He began whipping up the eggs Phoebe had requested, which caught the eye of Monica. 

'He's not doing it right…' She thought about it over and over…and she couldn't let it be. She walked over to him and cleared her throat. "Um, Chandler, how about I do that? You look like you could use a break." Chandler glanced over at her. He knew exactly why she was stopping him. He sighed, and handed her everything. 

"By all means." He annoyingly took off the apron he was wearing and threw it on the rack before walking out the backdoor into the alley.

Monica smiled as he walked inside, unaware of how annoyed he was. She could tell he was a little irked, but she didn't think it was anything major. She could only think about how cute he was when he was annoyed. And how badly she missed him.

********

He stepped out into the alley, annoyed as hell. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to do that to him. He wanted to scream, and yell, and tell her everything that he thought about her. He felt a headache coming on, which steadily turned into a beat in his head.

__

You think you're special, you do

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it when you laugh at me, look down on me

And walk around on me

Just one, more fight

About your leadership

And I, will straight up leave your shit

Cause I've, had enough of this

And now I'm pissed…

He wanted shout out to the world how much he hated her. How mad he was at her, not just about the eggs, about everything, about what his life had become. But he forced himself to calm down, "Breathe Chandler. Just breathe."

__

I try to breathe

Memories overtaking me

I try to face them but

The thought is too much to conceive…

Chandler jumped and screamed. He hated his life. He was by himself, all alone, and he couldn't seem to face it.

__

Looks like I'm gonna everything myself

Maybe I could use some help

But hell, if you want something done right

You gotta do it yourself

Maybe life is up and down

But, my life's been what till now?

I crawled up your butt somehow

And that's when things got turned around

But sometimes, some things

Turn into dumb things

And that's when you put your foot down..

__

Why'd you have to go and be somebody like you

Why'd you have to go and hurt like somebody like me

How could you do somebody like that?

I hope you know that I'm never coming back

He leaned against the wall of Central Perk, his body slowly sliding down the concrete until he was on the ground. He buried his head in his hands as he pulled his knees to his body. If only someone understood the pain he was in. He had his heartbroken. And even worse he didn't know why.

__

I wanna run, just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere,

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear, you're just like a pill

Instead of making me better

You keep making me ill

He groaned and threw his head back out of his hands, knocking it against the concrete wall behind him. It was a vain attempt to knock some sense into himself. Chandler knew he couldn't live his life the way he was. Everyday there was too much pain, too many memories, too many questions…

__

I only know that I can change

Everything else just stays the same

So now I step out of the darkness

That my life became 'cause…

He stood up, his hands in his pockets, his neck bent as he stared up into the sky. He was going to let it all out. He no longer wanted anything eating him up on the inside. He had to vent his anger. Even if he had to do keep doing it in song.

__

You had to go and make things so complicated

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this you, you fall and you crawl, and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into 

Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin'

"What a crock of shit." Chandler sighed. All the promises, all the laughs, all the kisses, all the beautiful moments they shared, gone. He couldn't think straight. He wanted to move on, he wanted to let it all go, but his heart wouldn't let him. He moved to the door he had recently walked out of, and opened it. Glancing inside he saw her, smiling and chatting away with one of the assistants. He shook his head and closed the door.

__

I've been thinking about you, my love

And all the crazy things that you put me through

And I'm coming around, throwing it back to you

And I'll have the last laugh

When I see you walking some other guy

Cause I know you're gonna end up all alone

What I need now is some sweet revenge

To get back all that I lost then

I gave you all I had to give

But I could never reach you

Monica, I thought I knew you

Once again, You used me, used me

Monica, I should have left you

Long before, you used, used me up

That's exactly how he felt, used up. Chandler leaned against the door of Central Perk, his fists clinched inside his pockets, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew how things would end. He would either tell her what he thought of her, and get it all out. Or he would run away.

__

So take these words, some good advice

All you've done is gonna come back twice

You never cared how much it hurt

I really need to tell you…

He hit his fists against the concrete wall.

__

I'm on the outside, I'm looking in

I can see through you, see your true colors

Cause inside you're ugly, ugly like me

I can see through you, see to the real you

He walked back into the coffeehouse, walking straight over to the rack where the aprons and coats were hung. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on. Monica noticed him putting on his jacket. "You leaving?" He ignored her. He simply grabbed his coat and walked out. He had to get out of that kitchen. Out of that shop. Out of New York.

__

It's been awhile, since I could,

Look at myself straight.

It's been awhile, since I've said I'm sorry

It's been awhile, since I've seen the way,

The candles light your face

It's been awhile, but I can still remember

Just the way you taste.

**********

Ross handed Joey a beer, and then sat down next to him on his couch. Joey arrived had arrived at his door a few minutes earlier, and wanted to talk about something. After being invited in and exchanging the usual pleasantries, Joey was ready to spill out what was bothering him. Ross sat his beer down on the table in front of them, "So what's bothering you?"

"Estelle called me today, and told me I got a part on a new sitcom for NBC…" Ross was about to jump in, but Joey shook his head to keep him from interrupting. "I would be playing the son of Al Pacino…"

No amount of head shaking was going to keep Ross quiet, "Joey that's amazing! This is like your dream come true!" 

It was his dream come true. Al Pacino had always been his idle, and a sitcom on one of the big three networks was a huge opportunity. Al Pacino in primetime on the nation's biggest broadcasting company. It couldn't miss, and Joey knew it. "I know that Ross. But the problem is they don't want to film here in New York. They wanna film on location in Rome."

Suddenly, Ross understood the dilemma. He couldn't imagine being in Joey's position. It was an opportunity actors' wait a career for, but it meant leaving his home, his friends, and his girl. Ross, recently engaged, knew he would never be able to walk away from Phoebe. He was sure Joey felt the same way about Rachel. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to go Ross. I want to go so bad." Joey shook his head and took another drink of his beer, getting drunk suddenly sounded like the best option. "But I can't leave her. I've finally gotten her, I can't walk away from her now." 

Ross nodded his understanding, and also took another drink of his beer. It was quite the predicament. "Joey, all I can say to you is I think it's an amazing chance for you. It's a tough decision, one I can't make for you. But I can tell you, that I'm one hundred percent positive, that if you tell Rachel about this, she's going to make you go."

"That's what I'm afraid of." 

******

Monica stood on the opposite side of the counter of Rachel, relaying the events of the morning. "Why is it ok for him to be mad at me, but not ok for me to be mad at him? Why is he the victim?"

Rachel sighed, "Monica, if you want people to sympathize with you, you're going to have to tell them you're side of the story. All people know is that you got mad at Chandler, you went on a trip, and when you came back you wanted a divorce. You didn't even tell him why Monica. You said you fell out of love."

"That's what happened." Monica had gone through this conversation a million times with a million different people. She expected people to see her as the bad guy, but she knew if she told the truth, people would have seen her not only as the bad guy, but as an idiot too. When she made her decision, she kept telling herself it was for Chandler's own good. And now that her problem no longer existed, she wished she had chosen a different path.

"Monica, you don't just fall out of love with someone, there's always a reason. And until you tell people, including Chandler, what your reason was, no one is going to feel sorry for you. I'm sorry Mon, I love you, but this is something not even I can understand." Rachel didn't get it. How do you divorce your husband, and best friend, without giving him a reason. It was no wonder Chandler hated her. His heart was broken and he didn't know why. She was Monica's best friend, but even she had to take his side.

"I don't expect you to understand." Monica exhaled and ran a hand threw her hair. She'd give anything to have her life back to normal, to be back with Chandler, and to not have a dark cloud hanging over her head every hour of every day. But she couldn't go back. He hated her now, and even if she told him the truth, it wouldn't change his opinion of her. 

"Then what do you expect Monica?" Rachel stood up from her seat on the stool and began pacing around her and Joey's living room. It didn't make any sense, but Rachel was still trying to figure it out. "Monica, I'm your best friend. I've been your best friend since we were six. I was your maid of honor." Rachel cursed at herself for mentioning their wedding, Monica had obviously winced at the memory. "Please, I'm begging you, just tell me what happened. Explain this whole thing to me, because I'm going crazy trying to understand it."

Monica looked away. Rachel was her best friend, and if she was going to tell someone the truth she couldn't think of anyone she would rather it be than her. But what would Rachel say? Would she tell her what an idiot she had been? Would she get angry on how greatly she underestimated Chandler, and his love for her? She didn't want to have to deal with that. She had been telling herself those things ever since her problem went away. "I can't."

Before Rachel could argue, Joey walked into the apartment. "Hey guys." Both Monica and Rachel said their helloes. Rachel was disappointed that their conversation had been disturbed, while Monica was happy that she was out of a compromising situation. "I just stopped by to pick up my bus pass," Joey grabbed it off the counter and held it up, "I have an audition across town." He kissed Rachel on the cheek and nodded at Monica as he went to exit the room just as quickly as he had entered.

"Joey hold on a second." Rachel caught him just before he closed the door. He poked his head back inside and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What did Estelle want this morning?" 

For an instant, he debated telling her the truth, but his heart got the best of him. She would make him leave, and he didn't want to leave her. "She just wanted to tell me about this audition." Rachel showed her understanding and Joey closed the door. He cursed at himself for lying to her, but he knew she needed him just as much as he needed her. He told himself it was for her own good. The same mistake Monica had made.

Back in the apartment, Rachel went right back to work on Monica. "Well you have to make a choice Mon. You have to either tell me what happened, explain to me what your reason was for ending your marriage. Or you have to quit complaining to me how unhappy you are, because I can't fake anymore sympathy for you. I can't pretend that I feel bad when in reality all I'm thinking is that you deserve it."

The words were harsh, and they stung inside Monica. "I can't tell you Rachel. It won't fix anything."

"Maybe not. Telling me probably won't help anything. But telling Chandler might help him move on with his life, and it might help him forgive you for breaking his heart. And he deserves that. So if you're not going to tell me what happened, at least reconsider telling him, because he deserves to know."

Monica knew she was right. Chandler, her Chandler, deserved to know why his life was the way it was. Why she had left him, and why it wasn't his fault. Monica grabbed her purse off the counter, "I have to go." She slung it over her shoulder and exited Rachel's apartment. At first her steps lead towards the stairs, towards Chandler's place, but they quickly turned, and she slipped into the unsafe confines of her apartment. An apartment they had once shared.

Monica fought back the tears that were crowding her eyes. So many memories, so many moments, so many wasted promises, because she had been afraid to tell him the truth. She was too afraid of what he would have to go through. Too afraid to see his face when she broke the bad news. Too afraid that he would have left her. So she beat him to the punch, and left him first.

*****

Rachel stared at the door Monica had just exited, and wondered what she was going to do. Chicken out, Rachel thought, she would definitely chicken out. Rachel's thoughts were disturbed by the ringing phone next to her. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is Joey around?" It was Estelle. Rachel wanted to hang up.

"No, he just left for an audition." 

"An audition? What's he going on an audition for? Don't tell me he's not going to do the sitcom." 

Estelle suddenly had Rachel's attention. Joey had mentioned anything about a sitcom. "A sitcom?"

"Yes! The sitcom in Rome with Al Pacino! Hasn't he mentioned it?"

Rachel's mind was almost smoking. Why hadn't he mentioned any of this to her? It seemed like a dream come true for him. She wanted to know more, "He might have. Can you refresh my memory? What's this sitcom about?"

******

__

Well I just heard the news today 

It seems my life is going to change 

I closed my eyes, begin to pray 

Then tears of joy stream down my face   


Ross Gellar's hands moved gently over his keyboard. This song wasn't like any of his others. It had just come to him when he was looking at one of Phoebe's ultrasound pictures. His hands his the keys, and they moved freely on their own, as if they had played the melody a million times before. He didn't know how he knew the lyrics, but somehow, he did.

__

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight 

Welcome to this place 

I'll show you everything 

With arms wide open 

He didn't see her standing there in the doorway. Amazed by the movements of his hands, mesmerized by the sound of his voice.

__

Well I don't know if I'm ready 

To be the man I have to be 

I'll take a breath, take her by my side 

We stand in awe, we've created life 

She couldn't help but wonder how he had been so inspired. This wasn't anything like his previous songs. The helicopter noises, laser beams, and animal sounds. It was pure genius in Phoebe's opinion.

__

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight 

Welcome to this place 

I'll show you everything 

With arms wide open 

Now everything has changed 

I'll show you love 

I'll show you everything 

With arms wide open 

Ross' mind was filled with images of the future. He, and Phoebe, and Ben, and his daughter. A house, a car, a dog, and a cat. Perfection. 

__

If I had just one wish 

Only one demand 

I hope she's not like me 

I hope she understands 

That she can take this life 

And hold it by the hand 

Ands he can greet the world 

With arms wide open... 

His fingers started to slow, and the melody started to fade. He stared blankly at nothing in particular, unsure of what had just happened, but sure it was something amazing. He moved slightly away from the keyboard, still in disbelief, lost in wonder. A voice caught his attention, "Wow."

He turned in his seat towards the doorway, where he was surprised to find his wife-to-be standing. "I don't know where that came from."

"I'm guessing your heart." She smiled and walked over to where he sat, getting comfortable in his lap. "You think we'll make good parents?"

"Definitely. I think our life's going to be great." Ross marveled at how life never turned out how you expected. He had been divorced three times, he had a son out of wedlock, he had made the monumental mistake of cheating on a girlfriend, and he had married a lesbian. And that was ok. 

He had paid his dues, and it was time for Ross Gellar to be happy. He deserved it.

********

Chandler threw the empty bottle on the floor. It had been one long night, with five beers, and five beer bottles that were scattered across the floor. He didn't live with her anymore, he could be as messy as he wanted to be, even though he liked things clean too. He acted strictly out of spite. His continuing act of hate and drinking was disrupted by a knock on the door. Crankily, he picked his half-drunk body out of the recliner and moved it towards the door. The vision in front of him was surprising. "Monica?"

"Hi." She wasn't sure where to start. "You busy?" She looked away from him, her eyes not able to handle his image. He was a broken man, and it showed. Monica's heart broke from the knowledge of it all being because of her. She was the lone cause of it all. She hated herself for it. How could she have turned a man as lively, funny, and adorable cute as Chandler Bing into the mess that stood before her? 

Chandler was in no mood for small talk, especially with her. "Why are you here Ms. Gellar?" The words were deliberate. She wasn't Mrs. Bing anymore. They were both convinced she never would be again.

She winced. The words cause a pain deep inside her chest. She wanted to defend herself, but didn't have the heart. "I want to talk to you."

"What about Ms.Gellar?" Chandler cocked his head awaiting her answer. It was amazing how different of a person he was, yet the sarcasm never left. Chandler Bing carried a cheap shot for everyone.

"Chandler! I want to clear the air here. Can you just drop the sarcasm and lower your defenses for one night?"

Chandler stared at her silently for a few seconds, her words registering in his mind. To her surprise, he stepped out of his doorway and cleared the way for her to enter. "You have an hour. Make it count."

******

Rachel sat alone in the recliner in the middle of their living room, still unsure of what to think. After Estelle explained their morning conversation, things hadn't been hard for her to figure out. Joey didn't want to leave her, and he figured it would be best to pretend the offer never existed.

He knew she would make him go. And she knew he knew. 

She didn't want him to leave her, but she had to make him go. She'd never be able to live with herself if she kept him from his dream. Waiting for him in Rome was everything he had ever dreamed of. She refused to stand in the way.

Joey walked through the door looking exhausted. He threw his keys on the table and locked the bolts on the door. "Hey." He greeted her as he opened the fridge in search of a cold alcoholic beverage. 

"You lied to me." Simple, short, and to the point. She had been thinking about it all day. She had no more patience left.

"What?" He closed the fridge door and sat his drink on the counter. He played dumb, one thing he was very good at.

"Rome. Al Pacino. NBC. Any of it ring a bell?" Her voice carried an edge. She wasn't mad at him, she understood her reasons, but she definitely didn't enjoy being lied to by the one man she trusted most. 

He was caught, and he knew it. "Rach, listen…"

"You're going Joey. That's the bottom line." She stood from her chair and walked to the counter. "I won't let you stay here because of me. I'll dump you if I have to. You're going to Rome."

"I'm not leaving here." Joey shook his head. He refused to go. He had waited his whole life for something as wonderful as her. He had been though a million beautiful girls waiting for the perfect one. He had found her, and he wasn't letting go.

"Joey, I'll kick you out. This is too big to pass up, I won't let you do it. I know everything you've ever dreamed of is in Rome." She was going to win this argument. It would be hard, but she'd leave him if she had to. She loved him so much that she would let him go. For his own good. Everyone always acts for someone else's own good.

"Rachel everything I've ever dreamed of is standing right in front of me! I'm not leaving it. I'm not leaving you. I refuse to spend nine months a year a million miles away from you. It won't happen." He knew why she was doing what she was doing, and he wasn't going to buy into it. He would argue with her all night if he had to, but he wasn't going to Rome.

*******

An hour later the argument was over. Joey was going to Rome.

They both sat in the recliner, Rachel in his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She agreed to visit often. He would come home during his months off. They would make it work.

His flight was booked. Tomorrow morning, at eleven AM, he would be boarding a plane for Rome, much to the delight of Estelle. Some major commission was about to come her way.

He lifted her off his lap, and slowly got out of the chair. She narrowed her eyebrows and stared at him, "What are you doing?" He kept walking towards the fridge, not looking back at her.

__

Go on and close the curtains

All we need is candlelight

You and me

And a bottle of wine

Hold you tonight, oh yeah

Well we know, I'm going away

And how I wish, I wish there was a way

Take this wine, and drink with me

Let's delay our misery

Save Tonight

Fight the break of dawn 

Come tomorrow

Tomorrow I'll be gone

Save Tonight

Fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow

Tomorrow I'll be gone

He grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen as Rachel turned down the lights. She closed the curtains, and lit a few candles as he poured them each a glass. 

__

There's a log on the fire

And it burns like me for you

Tomorrow comes

With one desire

To take me away, it's true

It ain't easy to say goodbye

But darling please

Don't start to cry

Cause girl you know I got to go

And lord I wish it wasn't so

The recliner had been moved out of the way, and a blanket had been spread out across the floor. If it was their last night together, it was going to count. Neither would spare any expense. It would be fairy tale, it would romantic, it would be as perfect as a goodbye can be.

__

Save Tonight

Fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow

Tomorrow I'll be gone

Save Tonight

Fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow

Tomorrow I'll be gone

Silence surrounded them. For just a little while, they were the only two people on Earth. 

__

Tomorrow comes to take me away

I wish that I, that I could stay

But girl you know I got to go

And lord I wish it wasn't so

Save Tonight

*******

Monica laughed and sat her empty bottle down on his coffee table. "And my mom thought you were staring at her breasts!" They both erupted in laughter again. They had spent the last few hours reminiscing about old times. Thanksgivings, Christmases, even anniversaries. They had both put their guard down, and for the first time in quite awhile, they were having a good time.

But after awhile, the laughter faded, and Chandler had to ask her the question he had spent the whole night avoiding. "Monica, we've talked about everything there is to talk about. I'm wondering if you're going to tell me the one thing I really want to know." His eyes found hers. He needed answers, and she was the only one that could provide them.

"Chandler…tonight has been perfect. Let's not ruin it with a conversation about our divorce." She picked her drink back up, and prayed he would drop it. She didn't want to lose the aura that surrounded them. It felt just like it did when they were first dating, keeping everything a secret from everyone. The rush felt all too familiar.

"So what do you want to do Mon? Walk out my door not having accomplished anything?" 

"Maybe…I don't know Chandler." She stood up and walked across the table to where he was sitting. She pulled his chair out away from the table, with him still in it. As she looked down at him, he noticed the change in her eyes, a change he had seen many times before. She lowered her body down to his, straddling his lap. "Just for tonight, can't we just pretend things are normal again."

He could never resist her. Not once since they first got together in London had he ever been able to say no to her. "Mon…" She kissed him briefly to silence him, before her pleading eyes found his again. His brain was shouting, "Don't give in Chandler, don't give in Chandler, don't give in Chandler…" 

He gave in.

His lips found hers again as he stood up from the chair. Her legs locked around his waist and his hands fell below her waist to hold her up. Their bodies smashed together in the same way they had a million times before as Chandler led them towards his bedroom. He lowered her down on to the bed, his body quickly landing on top of hers, his lips crushing into the side of her neck. He had longed for her for far too long.

Her hands moved to the hem of his shirt, starting to lift it above his head. Halfway up his chest his hands took over, and he backed slightly away from her body as he discarded the shirt into a pile in the corner. As his body turned back towards hers, their eyes met, and Chandler stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" Monica was afraid to ask.

Chandler shook his head, and backed off of the bed. "I can't do this Mon. Not without answers. I can't." His hands ran through his hair as he began to pace across his bedroom. Why couldn't she just ease his pain? Why couldn't she just tell him?

"Chandler, please, just get into the bed."

__

No I would not sleep, in this bed of lies

So toss me out, and turn in

And there'll be no rest, for these tired eyes

I'm marking it down, to learnin'

I am

His hands fell into the pockets of his blue and black pajama bottoms. His head was shaking negatively and he continued to pace in front of the bed. Monica simply stared at him.

__

I don't think that I could take another empty moment

I don't think that I could fake another hollow smile

It's not enough just to be lonely

I don't think that I could take another talk about it

He couldn't be with her if it meant nothing to her. He had been with her to many times when it meant everything. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes tearing through her, begging for answers. Pleading for the truth.

__

Just like me, you got needs

And they're only a whisper away

And we softly surrender

To these lives that we've tendered away

But I would not sleep in this bed of lies

So toss me out, and turn in

And there'll be no rest, for these tired eyes

I'm marking it down, to learnin'

I'm marking it down to learnin'

Cause I can

Monica wanted to tell him. She wanted to grab him, quiet him, and tell him the truth. She wanted to tell him everything that had happened. Everything she had been through, every lie she had told him, every poor choice she had made, every event that was out of her hands…she wanted him to know it all. He used to know everything about her. He practically knew nothing now.

But she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Chandler, I'm sorry…"

He knew what was coming, and he didn't want to hear it. "Fuck you Monica. Fuck you." He grabbed his shirt from the corner, just so he would have something to squeeze. "I wasn't doing very well, I know that. But how dare you walk into my home and give me hope that things might get a little better, when you had no intention on fixing things."

"I can't fix them Chandler. I wish you could just…"

"Get out Monica."

"Chandler, just listen…"

"Leave my apartment. Now. And don't come back." Chandler stormed out of his own bedroom, locking himself away in his incredibly small bathroom. He leaned against the counter that surrounded the sink and stared into the mirror. He wished the man looking back at him wasn't such a stranger.

*********

Joey's eyes slowly opened, and he was happy to see it was still dark outside. His time with Rachel wasn't up yet. She was awake, sitting on the couch, staring out the window. He knew it had to be killing her as much as it was killing him. "Rach…Come back over here."

She lightly rested her head against the glass window. She didn't take her eyes off the world outside.

__

If this life gets any harder now 

It ain't no never mind 

Ya got me by your side 

And anytime you want 

Yeah we can catch a train and find a better place 

Yeah... a cuz' we won't let nothin' or no one keep gettin' us down 

Maybe you and I can pack our bags and hit the sky 

Then fly away from here 

Anywhere yeah I don't care 

We'll just fly away from here 

Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere 

Won't let time pass us by 

We just fly 

Do you see a bluer sky now 

You can have a better life now 

Open your eyes 

'Cuz no one here can ever stop us 

They can try but we won't let them... no way 

Maybe you and I 

Can pack our bags and say goodbye 

Then fly away from here 

Anywhere a honey I don't care 

We just fly away from here 

Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere 

Let's just fly…

Joey stood up from their makeshift bed and walked towards the window she was looking out. He took her hand in his, but before he could speak, she spoke. "I'm going with you Joey."

*********

They stood silently in line to board the plane. It seemed pretty crowded, Rome was a popular place. They had said goodbye to Monica, Ross, and Phoebe a little over an hour before. Chandler was no where to be found. They had left him a message on his machine, but little did they know he was way to drunk to get it in time to meet them at the coffeehouse. 

Rachel had convinced herself she was making the right decision. She was following the man she loved to one of the most romantic cities in the world. Rome was a city of fashion after all, it couldn't be a better fit for a fashion executive. Her arm was clung tightly around Joey's. Their carryon bags draped over Joey's opposite shoulder. 

"I'm coming with you guys." Both bodies turned to find Chandler Bing, two bags resting on his shoulder, and a completely serious look on his face. 

"What?" That was all Rachel could muster. It was a word more than Joey, who stood silently confused.

"I'm going to Rome." Chandler took a step back and glanced at the people who were in line waiting to board the plane. "Excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen! This flight is sold out, and I need to get to Rome. In my hand I have five thousand dollars, which I will pay one of you for your ticket. That's the cost of the ticket plus a lot more. And you'd be doing me a huge favor. Any takers?"

Chandler's eyes surveyed the crowd in search of any volunteers. "You can have mine." Chandler's eyes flew the crowd in search of the voice. When his eyes located what his ears had heard, his jaw dropped.

As did Joey's. He looked at Rachel, his eyes wide, "What? I thought you were coming with me! If you're not going I don't want to go." 

Rachel shook her head and stepped away from the line. "I can't do it Joey. I thought I could but I can't. My job is here, my home, Monica and Phoebe and Ross…" She trailed off, her head still shaking. 

Chandler approached the two of them, unsure of what was about to happen. 

Rachel turned and handed her ticket to Chandler. Joey stared on at a loss for words, he wanted to object, but he was falling short on breath. Rachel pulled him out of line, as Chandler saved their spot. She led Joey over to a window that overlooked the runway, and with tears in her eyes, she hugged him.

__

And if the darkness is to keep, us apart

And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off

And if your glass heart should crack

And for a second you turn back, oh no, be strong

The attendant opened up the line for boarding, and people slowly began to move forward. Chandler kept his eyes glued on the two of them. But he was going to Rome with or without Joey. 

__

Walk on, Walk on

What you got, they can't steal it

No they can't even feel it

Walk on, Walk on

Stay safe tonight

She began to lead Joey by the hand back towards the airport terminal. 

__

You're packing a suitcase for a place, none of us has been

A place that has to be believed, to be seen

You could have flown away

A singing bird

In an open cage

Who will only fly

Only fly for freedom

Joey was speechless. Rachel pushed him into line next to Chandler, and the crowd of people was slowly pushing him toward the terminal. They were slowly pushing him away from the love of his life.

__

Walk on, Walk on

What you got, You can't deny it

Can't sell it, or buy it

Walk on, Walk on

You stay safe tonight

The crowd pushed them to the edge of the terminal. The attendants snatched the tickets from their hands. Joey stared back at Rachel. She stood there alone, tears in her eyes, nodding him on.

__

And I know it aches

And your heart it breaks

You can only take so much

Walk on

Joey managed to mouth 'I love you' to her before being engulfed in the crowd of anxious people. She didn't move from the spot where she stood. "Goodbye Joey."

********

"How did my blessing work out for ya dear?" Miss Cleo questioned Phoebe as she sat down for her visit. 

"It was great. I'm going to miss breaking out into song all the time." 

Miss Cleo laughed her trademark laugh. "Well dear, good things never last forever."

Phoebe nodded, she certainly believed that. "Yeah you're right."

"Of course I am dear." Miss Cleo reached below the table and pulled out her famous cards. "Should I go ahead and see what's in store for you and your friends?"

Phoebe was about to say yes, when something struck her. An idea, a belief, a feeling…"No, actually, don't." She smiled and stood up. "I think I'm just going to leave everything to chance from now on." Miss Cleo smiled as Phoebe picked up her purse and walked towards the door. 

Phoebe paused at the door, shooting one last glance back at Miss Cleo. "Actually, before I go, could you check that female truck driver thing one more time?"

****

THE END

There you are, it is done. But, as some of you are probably thinking, it can't end there. And it won't. In Conclusion, the final fanfic of that series will have it's first chapters posted soon. So this particular series will consist of:

My Alternate Season 8

Friends ~ The Musical

In Conclusion

None of my other fics apply to that series. This was a lot of fun to write and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. And I hope everyone is still curious to know what exactly went wrong with Monica and Chandler, and what will happen with Ross and Phoebe's family, and if Joey and Rachel will find their way back to each other. In Conclusion will be out soon, I promise.

Songs featured in this chapter of Friends ~ The Musical:

Chandler's Rock Medley-

My Way, Boiler ~ Limp Bizkit

Fade, Outside, It's Been Awhile ~ Staind

Just Like A Pill ~ Pink

Complicated ~ Avril Lavigne

Adrian (Monica) ~ The Calling

Other Songs-

With Arms Wide Open ~ Creed

Save Tonight ~ Eagle Eye Cherry

Bed of Lies ~ Matchbox 20

Fly Away From Here ~ Aerosmith

Walk On ~ U2

Be a Friend! Drop a Review and let me know if you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
